Superfirenfragilmewticexpezapidocious
by Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu
Summary: A mysterious Pokémon desperately needs help. Will it turn to Ash?
1. My Explanation

Rating: PG because...Because it's Pokémon, and in Pokémon they fight? That's *my* logic anyway...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, though I do "own" this story. That is all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: My Explanation.   
  
  
  
Humans.  
  
I considered most of them as detestable creatures...Not to be messed with.  
  
To have *anything* to do with them was trouble.  
  
But I knew I needed their help.  
  
To tell you the truth, I had nothing against them, personally.  
  
I was doing perfectly fine out on my own, that's all...  
  
But now I could no longer afford to avoid them.  
  
Well, technically, I *could* hide from them...  
  
But it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, considering the position I was in.  
  
...I could try to do everything by myself...  
  
*That* was what I wanted to do.  
  
But I was a Pokémon.  
  
And the man that I was up against had, in his possession, a Master Ball.  
  
Yes.  
  
A *Master* Ball.  
  
The one thing many wild Pokémon dread...  
  
Because there is no escape from it.  
  
The original prototype was similar to this one, in that it could catch any Pokémon...  
  
...But a human could release you out into the wild if they wished...  
  
...Or even give you to another trainer...  
  
But that easy get-away was impossible with the ball this man was in possession of.  
  
Escape would be futile.  
  
Now I had to decide which human or group of humans I could trust with my delicate matter...  
  
Confused already?  
  
Perhaps I should explain to you further.  
  
You see, there used to be a few more of my kind who lived alongside me...  
  
My family.  
  
...But my father and sisters were killed, and my mother captured, by the Evil Man.  
  
The Evil Man with the Master Ball.  
  
Shortly after my mother was taken away, she died in captivity.  
  
She'd always had a strong will.  
  
But this action greatly angered the Evil Man...  
  
He'd had his scientists working on a complicated genetic experiment.  
  
Their goal: To create *the* most powerful Pokémon in the world.  
  
They were planning to use my mother's DNA to do so, but she had wisely destroyed the blood samples he'd had.  
  
And then...  
  
She'd used Self-Destruct.  
  
It destroyed the lab she was in...  
  
And killed herself in the process.  
  
And now?  
  
Now I was all alone.  
  
And, though it was painful to admit, I needed assistance...  
  
From humans. 


	2. To Go? Or Not to Go? That Is the Questio...

Chapter 2: To Go? Or not to Go? That Is the Question...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At first I could not think of a place to begin looking for anyone to help me.  
  
But then I remembered a man. A seemingly important human that a young boy had been thinking about one day when I "eavesdropped" on his thoughts.   
  
I'd done it a long time ago.  
  
The only reason I pried into his mind was to figure out his destination, and whether it involved me.  
  
Don't forget, when it came to humans I took many precautions.  
  
I dug into the corners of my mind, trying to remember the *important* human's name and location...  
  
He was a...professor, I believe...  
  
Yes.  
  
A Pokémon Professor.  
  
Being such, he was someone who would most likely know of several good Pokémon trainers...  
  
I glanced, deep in thought, to my right, and saw a tree.  
  
Nothing unusual about that.  
  
What compelled you to look there?  
  
Sheesh.  
  
It was just a tree...  
  
Yes.  
  
...A tree...  
  
Ah-ha!  
  
A tree!  
  
Oak!  
  
That's his name!  
  
And he was from...  
  
I yawned, tired. I stretched my tiny arms and big feet.  
  
All this thinking was giving me a headache...Not a normal occurence, mind you.  
  
All I wanted to do was lie down and catch a quick nap on a nice, soft pallet of fresh, luscious leaves...  
  
Pallet! *That* was the town!  
  
My subconscious sometimes surprised even myself.  
  
With renewed energy and a big grin, I spun around, and glanced up.  
  
Pallet Town...  
  
That was *my* destination!  
  
With a twirl of my tail and a sharp kick of my feet, I took off into the dark sky, through a wide gap in the tree branches that revealed a breath-taking view of the twinkling cheerful and worry-free stars.  
  
Because I was so full of energy, the trip took merely a few minutes.  
  
Since it was night time, the town at first glance seemed to be deserted.  
  
...It appeared to be quiet and still.  
  
But I knew better.  
  
If I listened very carefully, I could pick up different sounds: ...A snoozing Pidgey...a leaking garden hose...and the rustling of a watchful Hoothoot.  
  
Zooming up above the small town, I surveyed the modest houses with a critical gaze, and spotted one with a large pen out in the back. Several Tauros were catching a few winks of sleep in it, along with lots of other kinds of Pokémon.  
  
But *other* Pokémon weren't my concern at the time.  
  
I floated over to the house, and willed the door to open with my mind.  
  
It did...and without a creak.  
  
I gave a triumphant smile, and entered. The door shut behind me silently.  
  
Hovering, I went into Oak's room, where the Professor was sleeping quite fitfully.  
  
I heard him mumbling through gaps in his loud snoring, "Ash, why can't you catch more Pokémon like Gary?" Snore. "You've got what it takes, but you never apply yourself..." Snore.  
  
This sounded like a dream he'd had often, I reflected with an inward giggle.  
  
Hmm.  
  
Ash? Gary? Perhaps *they* might be helpful to me?  
  
I entered his mind, and his dreams.  
  
No matter how many times I did it, it was always a weird experience to view someone else's dreams.  
  
This man dreamed in color, and his...nephew, it appeared, and his nephew's rival were the main focus of it.  
  
...It seemed that Gary was a good Pokémon trainer, but not incredibly kind or close to any of his Pokémon. Ash had caught very few Pokémon, if you didn't count the group of Tauros out back, but was considerate to the ones he usually kept with him.  
  
I probed gently through Oak's mind a bit more, sighing in frustration at his lack of knowledge about different humans.  
  
He didn't care much about any other trainers, but the ones he did know about and keep tabs on's skills were, in his opinion, quite below those that Gary and Ash possesssed.  
  
Not too much help there.  
  
...Was I fully ready to commit to the thought and actuality of having an unpredictable *human* assist me with my problem?  
  
Could I even trust humans?  
  
...I guess the real question was: Did I have a choice?  
  
The truth was painful...  
  
No... The thought echoed through my mind.  
  
Fine.  
  
Ash it is, then.  
  
I hoped desperately that I wasn't making a big mistake. 


	3. Now, to Find Him

Chapter 3: Now, To Find Him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, the only remaining question was: Where do I find this "Ash Ketchum"?  
  
The solution was easy, but I still hesitated.  
  
I didn't like to read people's minds anymore than I had to, despite my without-a-thought reading of the Professor's.  
  
I'd certainly read enough minds already for a thousand lifetimes.  
  
It always felt like a breach of privacy when I did so...And I knew how much *I* enjoyed *my* privacy...  
  
Professor Oak seemed to have no clue where to find the boy...But he knew who might.  
  
Phew. I was glad I didn't have to scour through all the minds in the countryside to get a hint of his location...  
  
Instead I would go to a good source.  
  
The boy's mother.  
  
With a flick of my tail, I zipped off, this time out the window, it closing silently behind me.  
  
I scanned the nearby houses, then found the right one.  
  
It was easier to read minds the closer you were to them, and a whole lot less draining.  
  
Inside the house, Ash's mother was sleeping. Just in time, I noticed a Mr. Mime, and became very careful in moving around, and shielding my mind from his.  
  
Mr. Mime was a Psychic Pokémon, so I would have to tread, metaphorically speaking of course, since I rarely touched the ground, carefully.  
  
The woman clenched her pillow tightly, happily whispering, "Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you..." The tone in her voice turned sad, "But I miss you...and I just wish you would come home..."  
  
I felt a ping at the last word.  
  
Home.  
  
I used to have a home.  
  
Until the Evil Man had begun destroying it, plowing down trees and wrecking perfectly nice lakes...  
  
All in an attempt to flush out me and any other members of my species that might be hiding there.  
  
Luckily I wasn't too surprised when I first heard the bulldozers, and whizzed up, instead of throughout the trees in my haven, where I would surely have been caught.  
  
I'd then checked out what they were doing, and with my mind caused several of the large machines to crash into each other, making sure the humans got out alive, (as much as I hated them, they didn't deserve to die,) but blocking the area with debris so that it would take quite a while for them to remove it all and get back to work on destroying my habitat.  
  
Time was bought for a small price, but I'd best use it wisely.  
  
After glancing at a picture on the bedside table, to take in the capped boy's appearance, I scanned the mother's mind...  
  
It seemed the last report she'd gotten from her son was kind of sketchy on details...She thought he was near Viridian City, but was unsure.  
  
To Viridian City it is, then.  
  
  
  
  
After a quick flying journey (I didn't like to Teleport because my only brother, even though he was inexperienced and well aware of it, had tried Teleporting one time, but something had gone terribly wrong. When he returned he was insane. My father had reluctantly put him out of his misery, but it still continued to haunt my memory), I was in Viridian City.  
  
I gave a quick mental check on the few awake citizens' minds, but they knew nothing of the boy from Pallet Town's location.  
  
The nearby woods, perhaps? The walking path?  
  
Annoyed, I hovered in one spot for a moment, then shot off on the path that lead out of Viridian City. I reached out Psychically, and finally found a couple of young human minds and a few Pokémon's, happily chatting, laughing, and camping out around a warm fire.  
  
At last!  
  
I'd finally found him! 


	4. They Join Me

Chapter 4: They Join Me  
  
  
  
  
I started to whizz over to the humans and domesticated Pokémon, but stopped, and thought for a moment.  
  
What exactly was I expecting to do?  
  
Since I was an innocent and harmless looking Pokémon, I had had plenty of experience in perfecting a look that would make an enraged Charizard think twice before attacking.  
  
...I had almost forgotten *how* to look cute and helpless...  
  
How do I approach them?  
  
I closed my eyes, and reluctantly relaxed my tense body.  
  
Okay. I could do this. It was easy to look cute, right?  
  
With a last deep breath, I floated over to them.  
  
They looked cheerful and content, toasting marshmallows over the fire.  
  
Ash was teasing a red-haired girl, and the male with them was trying to make them stop bickering.  
  
Putting on a sweet face, I greeted them, "Mew."  
  
Stunned and not expecting my appearance, they looked up. The Pikachu exclaimed, "Pika!"  
  
Ash brought out his Pokédex, "Wow, what is that?!"  
  
Dexter pinged, "Mew, a Psychic Pokémon. Very little is known about this Pokémon. It is very rare, and many consider it to be a myth."  
  
"A Mew!" Ash sounded determined. "I'm gonna catch it!" He pulled his cap around, "Pikachu, go!"  
  
"Pika?" The electric mouse didn't move. Instead, it stared at me inquisitively.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Chu..." It came forward reluctantly, still gazing into my bright blue eyes.  
  
"Thundershock!"  
  
I know I informed you that I hated Teleporting, but it had been a long time since I'd last been in a battle, and maybe it was best for me to get over my fear now...  
  
The electricity went through thin air, hitting the ground. I was now behind Pikachu.  
  
"Mew," I said exasperatedly, swinging my big feet in the air.  
  
"Ash, that Pokémon might be a little too strong for you to catch," Brock supplied.  
  
This only fueled Ash's determination to catch me.  
  
"Mew," I tried pitifully. I was no longer sure that I wanted *this* particular trainer to help me out anymore...  
  
"Pikachu, quick attack!"  
  
"Mew,"  
[Please, wait.]  
  
Pikachu stopped in the middle of his attack, a foot away, blinking at me. "Pika pika?"  
[What do you want?]  
  
"Meew."  
[Help.]  
  
"Chu?"  
[Why?]  
  
"Mew. Me-ew. Mee, ew ew mee-e-ew."  
[An Evil Man is destroying my home, and hurting several Pokémon in the process.]  
  
"What is it saying, Pikachu?" Ash seemed concerned now.  
  
Misty huddled Togepi closer to her, it chirruped happily, and she spoke, "Yeah, Pikachu. What does the cute little thing want? Is it okay?"  
  
I blushed at her compliment, my white cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.  
  
"Pi-pikachu. Chu pika pi pi!"  
[Its home is being destroyed by someone, and it needs our help.]  
  
"Mew mew!"  
[Yes. I came specifically for Ash.]  
  
Pikachu further explained the situation to Ash, who translated to Brock and Misty.  
  
"Oh," Ash said. "So where do we go?"  
  
With barely noticeable hesitation, I answered. I didn't want to make this offer, but it was the quickest way.  
  
"Mew mew."  
[I will Teleport you all.]  
  
Pikachu relayed my message, and Misty spoke up, "Let's help it!"  
  
"To-ge-prrriii!" the egg-Pokémon giggled happily.  
  
I could sense that Ash was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to capture me, but he agreed, "Yeah...I wonder if Team Rocket's behind it all?"  
  
"That was the first intelligent question I've heard from you in quite a while, Ash!" Misty informed him.  
  
"Hey!" Ash sweat-dropped.  
  
"Cool it, you two." Brock instructed them. He turned to me. "Do we have to leave now?"  
  
I considered, No, we can wait until the morning.  
  
"Whoa! What was that?" Ash questioned the voice in his head. Misty and Brock looked similarly stunned.  
  
I'm a Psychic Pokémon...What did you expect? "Mew!" I giggled at the expression on their faces.  
  
I spun around in excitement.  
  
Humans wouldn't be my first choice as traveling companions, but it had been so long since I'd had one that I was happy with any companionship I could get.  
  
My long white tail flickered playfully behind me, and I stuck my feet up in the air with joy, "rolling" on my back on an air cushion.  
  
"Piii-pika!" the electric Pokémon laughed at me, pointing.  
  
I levitated him into the air. He didn't notice at first, and when he did he yelled out in shock, "Chu!"  
  
The Pikachu attempted to Thundershock me due to his surprise, but I Teleported myself behind him, and since his acute ears picked me up, he turned around, looking sheepish and apologetic.  
  
"Mew!" I waggled my feet up and down. You silly thing!  
  
"Pi," it blushed.  
  
And so, the night went.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Now you know where the Mew in SuperfirenfragilMEWticexpezapidocious is... 


	5. The Battle...And...Something Else?

Chapter 5: The Battle...And...Something Else?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the morning, I insisted on getting an early start. No use giving them any more opportunity to remove their destructive machines than neccessary.  
  
Everyone, except Ash, got up easily.  
  
But even Ash became convinced that awake was good when I lifted him into the air as he flailed his limbs.  
  
"Mew!" I chuckled. This Ash fellow was certainly going to be interesting to fool around with.  
  
Grumbling, he got up and ready, but his complaining was easily quelched when a plate of food was placed in front of him. He scarfed down his breakfast so quickly that even I, with my strong vision, had a hard time seeing the food go from the plate to being ingested.  
  
Can we go now? I was impatient.  
  
"Don't be mad at me, I'm the one who's dropping everything to go help *you*," came Ash's haughty reply.  
  
I gave him my perfected glare, and he gulped, and turned away to escape its intensity.  
  
"Mew," I was satisfied.  
  
Everyone finally got ready, although it took too long for my taste.  
  
With a deep breath, I cautioned them of my intention, then Teleported us all to a spot just outside of my home.  
  
The wrecked bulldozers were still there, in pieces, although some people were working on making a clear path, so they could start destroying my birthplace again.  
  
Misty gasped, "Look! They *are* members of Team Rocket!"  
  
They had big red R's on their chest. I'd noticed it before, but put it off as unimportant.  
  
I take it you've ran into them before?  
  
Ash turned, and grinned at me, "Yeah. Maybe once or twice..."  
  
Brock spoke up, "We're happy to help and all...But why do you need us?"  
  
I sighed. Because the Evil Man has a Master Ball.  
  
"What's that?" Misty asked.  
  
A Pokéball that will automatically capture *any* Pokémon...Without having to weaken it...  
  
"Do you know where the 'Evil Man' is?" Ash asked. I could sense his thoughts. He wouldn't mind having a Master Ball. But the boy was too young to understand the dangers of such a ball...  
  
Yes. I nodded, and spun around, hovering above the ground. "Mew."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Viridian City.  
  
They all sweat-dropped. "Pika," the yellow creature was exasperated.  
  
"That's where we were going..." Ash whined.  
  
I wanted to show you what *I* had to lose before I took you there.  
  
With a flash of light, I Teleported us all to Viridian City, in front of the Gym.  
  
  
  
  
"The Gym?" Ash was confused.  
  
Pikachu echoed his bewilderment, "Ka?"  
  
This is the Evil Man's HQ, I explained like it was obvious.  
  
"Do we just go in?" Brock asked.  
  
No. There's a back door.  
  
"Oh."  
  
'Leave! Leave now!' my body cried out. I didn't want to get caught...If I stayed I would for sure...But I had gotten them into this mess, and might as well help as much as possible.  
  
"Which way?"  
  
I pointed with my tail, and started to float over there, but as I began to speak, I was interrupted by three beings in front of us.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all people within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie," a woman with big hair, wearing a Rocket shirt, was illuminated.  
  
"James," the blue-haired male had a big "R" on his chest as well, and a red rose clenched in his teeth.  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth," the cat jumped in front of them. "That's right!"  
  
"Not you again!" Misty shouted in frustration.  
  
"Hand over your Pokémon!" Jessie ordered.  
  
"Never!" Ash stated.  
  
"Arbok! Weezing!" the two let out their Poison-Type Pokémon.  
  
"Char-bok!" the giant purple snake spit.  
  
"Weeze-ing," its oddly-shaped purple agreed.  
  
"Pikachu, go!" Ash ordered.  
  
I wasn't in the mood to mess with these amateurs. Step aside, I told Pikachu.  
  
Confused, the electric mouse backed up, its zig-zag tail flapping.  
  
My eyes started glowing, and with a powerful and colorful Psybeam I sent the trio flying.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again-" they disappeared into the sky with a twinkle of light.  
  
"Wow," Brock said. "You'll have to teach me that sometime."  
  
"Mew," I laughed.  
[Anytime.]  
  
Only slightly annoyed at being interrupted, I lead them quietly around to the back  
  
I closed my bright blue eyes in frustration when Ash tripped over his own two feet with a loud clang, but managed to hold back any derrogative comments.  
  
I made do with shooting a dark look at him, and he mumbled an apology.  
  
Using my Pyschic powers, I opened the door. We entered, and it shut with a slam behind us. I shot a puzzled glance towards it because it had closed on its own accord.  
  
It was dark and eery inside...But that darkness would soon be diminished.  
  
With a thump, several bright lights came on, illuminating where we were...  
  
A big empty room...  
  
At least, it was empty, until an evil man in dark clothes appeared out of nowhere to stand in front of us...holding proudly his Master Ball.  
  
His eyes seemed to communicate to me, 'This is for you...'  
  
"Mew!" I disappeared in fright, then popped up behind Ash, confusing him momentarily.  
  
"I have been expecting you, Mew." The man was mostly hidden in shadows, his face masked by the darkness.  
  
"But I have to admit, that you brought others with you is quite an amusing surprise..."  
  
Ash never knew when to keep his mouth shut, "You leave Mew alone!"  
  
The man laughed, and stepped forward into the light. "Or what? Giovanni does not take orders from anyone. Especially minute brats like you."  
  
Ash reiterated himself commandingly, "Leave Mew alone. He never did anything to you!"  
  
"Let me explain. Mew is a strong Pokémon. And I catch strong Pokémon...I'm sure you know all about that." He laughed evilly, then corrected himself, "No, wait. I take that back. You would not know anything about catching *strong* Pokémon."  
  
"I do too have strong Pokémon!" Ash yelled, despite of the restraining hand that Misty placed on his arm.  
  
"Then why didn't you catch the Mew?"  
  
Ash paused, looking back at me. Panic flashed in my eyes and my breath became haggard as I wondered what he was pondering, and he answered, "Uh...I...I didn't want to. Mew wanted to remain free."  
  
I let out a mental sigh of relief.  
  
Giovanni scoffed at the boy, "Then I challenge you to a six-on-six Pokémon battle. If I win, I get the Pyschic cat."  
  
"What happens if I win?"  
  
Giovanni inspected him for a moment, "Then *you* get it."  
  
Ash looked at me, as if for permission. I trusted him, but I wasn't sure if he could win on his own.  
  
I spoke in his mind alone, You can battle, as long as I get to be your sixth Pokémon.  
  
He started to speak, but I gave him a warning look. He thought to me, But you're not *my* Pokémon, what if he doesn't let me fight with you?  
  
Since when does *he* play by the rules?  
  
Good point.  
  
Ash asked, "Will you stop bulldozing Mew's home, too?"  
  
Giovanni thought for a second, "I will stop, and I'll let you have Mew if you win. But if *I* win, then I get *all* your Pokémon, *plus* Mew."  
  
Ash swallowed. I could almost hear the gears in his brain turning. What if he didn't win? He just now realized that when he'd accepted my bringing him into this, he had to be willing to give it all.  
  
And it looked like he was prepared to do just that.  
  
My opinion of humans went up several notches.  
  
He was going to do it, for me.  
  
*Me*.  
  
A Pokémon that had just appeared into his life the other day, and wouldn't let him capture me, instead asking for him to help.  
  
And he would give away all that he had worked hard for on the *chance* that I might be left alone.  
  
With no real gain to himself.  
  
A tear trickled down my white cheek. I lifted a fuzzy paw to wipe it away before anyone could see it, and crossed my legs, trying to block out the emotion that was threatening to overcome me.  
  
Ash held out his hand, "Deal."  
  
Giovanni shook it, and the floor opened to reveal a Gym bottom. The walls also slided up, revealing torches and an elaborate setting.  
  
It appeared to be a second Gym of his, a private one.  
  
A Gym within a Gym. If our situation wasn't so devastating I might consider it amusing.  
  
After he prepared himself for battle on his side, and Ash got ready as well, he threw a Pokéball. "Nidoqueen, go!"  
  
Ash threw a ball, too. "Squirtle!"  
  
Brock and Misty were sitting on the sidelines. I went over and hovered beside them, my eyes on the battle.  
  
"Queen!" the big Pokémon yelled at Ash's shelled, blue Squirtle.  
  
"Focus Energy!" Giovanni shouted. Nidoqueen started glowing a yellow-orange color.  
  
"Squirtle, Hydro Pump!"  
  
Squirtle complied, sending a big burst of water at Nidoqueen. It knocked her heavily to the side, sending a vibration throughout the Gym floor, and she looked a little dizzy.  
  
But it wasn't enough.  
  
She was still ready to fight.  
  
"Submission!"  
  
"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Ash hurried.  
  
Squirtle quickly withdrew into its light brown shell, as Nidoqueen used Submission to give it quite a beating.  
  
Squirtle came out, dazed, and Ash ordered, "Skull Bash!"  
  
The water Pokémon lowered its head as Giovanni yelled, "Tail whip!"  
  
Nidoqueen started turning to hit the Water Pokémon with her blue-green tail, but was bashed in the stomach by Squirtle's head before she could turn completely. She fell onto her back, and started squirming and kicking her feet on the floor, making lots of noise, but was unable to get to her feet.  
  
"Nidoqueen, return!" Giovanni smirked, "Not bad for a kid."  
  
This steamed Ash up quite a bit. The Team Rocket leader threw a red and white ball, and out popped Bellossom.  
  
Ash's Pokédex pinged, "Bellossom. A newly discovered grass-type Pokémon that evolves from Gloom. Little else is known at this time."  
  
"Bell!" it cooed. It danced mockingly.  
  
"Prepare your Solarbeam!" Giovanni boomed.  
  
"Squirtle, Tackle attack!" Ash called out.  
  
Squirtle got into its shell, and, spinning, hit the glowing grass-type, but barely phased it.  
  
"Lossom!" it cried out, and hit Squirtle with a massive green beam.  
  
"Squirt," it cried weakly. It was splayed out on the ground.  
  
"Squirtle, return!" Ash called after him. He threw another Pokéball, crossing his fingers. Please work... I could hear him think.  
  
"Charizard!" Ash exclaimed, hopefully.  
  
"Looks like Ash is actually considering weaknesses," Brock whispered to Misty.  
  
"Prrii!" Togepi clapped.  
  
"Yeah, but will Charizard actually listen to him this time?" Misty looked worried.  
  
Brock shrugged, and turned back to the battle.  
  
"Mew," I muttered good luck towards Ash.  
  
"Zard," the winged orange dragon looked bored.  
  
"Bellossom, poison powder!"  
  
The cheerful Pokémon sent a large shower of poisonous dust towards Charizard, but with a slight snort of fire, it caused it to flame up and fall to the ground as ashes.  
  
"Charizard, please! Fire Blast!" Ash pleaded.  
  
Charizard glanced at its nails, "Chari..."  
[Hmm, looks like I need a manicure...]  
  
If I wanted Ash to win, maybe I should step in...  
  
I spoke in the lizard's mind, Charizard...  
  
"Char?" It looked up from scratching its ear, quizzically.  
  
Bellossom was still receiving orders from Giovanni, and tried many tactics, but, as strong as the Grass-type was, nothing bothered him.  
  
He threw off all the cute dancing Pokémon's attacks easily.  
  
Isn't that little fly getting annoying? Why don't you swat it so you can go back in your ball... I suggested.  
  
Charizard, after a minute of deciding, let loose a Fire Blast that left Bellossom charred. "Bell?" it whimpered as it collapsed.  
  
Giovanni called it back, and let out Rhydon. "Rock throw!"  
  
Charizard started to stretch its wings, but when it was hit by the rocks it cried out in pain.  
  
"Don!" the horned Rhydon exclaimed happily.  
  
Misty whispered to Brock, "Oh no! Charizard has a double weakness against Rock-type Pokémon..."  
  
"I coulda told ya that!" Misty elbowed Brock for his unneeded comment. "Ow!"  
  
I merely watched the battle with wide blue eyes, my pink feet dangling below me.  
  
"Charizard, Slash!"  
  
Charizard ignored Ash's order, and instead tried Fire Blast.  
  
It barely made a mark on it.  
  
Giovanni laughed, "You haven't done a very good job in training that one. It is way too powerful for a naive trainer like you! If I had a strong Pokémon like that, I would be sure to train it right!" That set Ash's blood to boiling.  
  
Next, on Giovanni's instruction, Rhydon did a Horn Drill.  
  
Charizard tried to avoid it, but was too late. The Rhydon hit it dead-center. Charizard roared, then slowly and painfully collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Oh no! Horn Drill's a one-hit KO!" Misty moaned.  
  
"Chu..." whispered Pikachu from Ash's side.  
  
"Charizard! Return!" Charizard went back into the ball as a beam of red light. After a moment's hesitation Ash sent out Bulbasaur, a Grass- and Poison-type that Rhydon had a weakness against.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!"  
  
"Bulb!" it cried, then it lashed out with its green vines at the gray Rhydon, who rumbled in pain.  
  
"Horn Drill!"  
  
With a swirling horn, it came at Bulbasaur.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Watch out!" The green quadruped dodged the big gray beast. "Leech seed!"  
  
It let out some seeds through the bulb on its back, which popped open over Rhydon, and engulfed it in hair-fine roots.  
  
"Don," it mumbled, then crumbled to the ground, all tied up.  
  
"Persian! Go!"  
  
"Perr..." the lean cat prowled.  
  
"Slash!"  
  
Persian raised its clawed paw, and left a big red mark on Bulbasaur, who cried out in pain.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Sleep Powder!"  
  
"Saur..." it growled as it let loose a sparkling powder all over Persian.  
  
"Sian..." Persian tried to fight it, its tail lashing out, but fell asleep.  
  
"Persian," Giovanni held out a ball, "Return!"  
  
"Go, Arcanine!"  
  
The legendary Fire-type growled a challenge to Bulbasaur, who looked frightened.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Poison Powder!" Ash told him.  
  
"Fire Spin!"  
  
"Arc!" Arcanine replied.  
  
Bulbasaur attempted to poison Arcanine, but failed miserably. Instead it got caught in a circle of fire. "Saur!" it cried out.  
  
Reluctantly, Ash ordered Bulbasaur to come back.  
  
"I choose you! Pidgeotto!"  
  
"Pidgey-oh!" The bird swirled upward, then came back down a bit, a sparkle gleaming in its sharp eye.  
  
"Arcanine, Double-Edge!"  
  
"Nine!" It jumped into the air to ram into Pidgeotto, but Ash warned his Pokémon to dodge just in time, and the dog slammed nose-first onto the ground.  
  
"Pidgeotto! Wing Attack!"  
  
Pidgeotto smacked the fiery canine with its wings, but that just angered it, and, on order from Giovanni, it used Bite on the bird's wing nearest its mouth.  
  
Pidgeotto squawked. "Sand-Attack!" Ash ordered.  
  
Pidgeotto attempted to do Sand-Attack, but Giovanni yelled, "Dragon Rage!"  
  
Arcanine let loose the bright blue dragon move, causing Pidgeotto to fall to the ground, flapping about like a beached Magikarp.  
  
"Pidgeotto! Return!"  
  
Ash looked down at his side.  
  
"Pika?" the electric rat asked hopefully.  
  
Ash nodded, "Pikachu, go!"  
  
"Pi-pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu rushed out onto the battlefield.  
  
"Agility!"  
  
Pikachu started running circles around Arcanine, dizzying it. "Close your eyes, Arcanine!" Giovanni yelled.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"  
  
Pikachu complied, letting loose a powerful electric attack.  
  
"Aaaaar!" it yelped, then collapsed on the ground.  
  
The Team Rocket boss brought back its fallen canine, and sent out Alakazam, shouting an order.  
  
"Zaam," its eyes glowed eerily blue.  
  
"Pikachu, hurry! Thunderbolt!"  
  
Pikachu let loose a powerful electric attack, but was lifted up psychically by Alakazam so that only part of the lightning bolt hit it.  
  
"Drop it!" Giovanni ordered.  
  
Alakazam let Pikachu fall, and it hit the ground. "Pikachu!" Ash cried out.  
  
"Pika..." it said weakly.  
  
"Alakazam, Psychic!" Giovanni screamed.  
  
Alakazam hit it with a powerful purple blast. It tried to dodge, but was still trying to recover from the last attack.  
  
"Chu!" it oomphed.  
  
Ash yelled out, "Thunder!"  
  
Pikachu managed to hit the Alakazam this time, and its concentration was momentarily broken. On order from Ash, Pikachu hit it with a quick attack.  
  
"Confusion!" Giovanni instructed.  
  
The Psychic Pokémon's eyes flashed, and Pikachu fell to the ground, confused.  
  
"Psybeam!"  
  
"Kaaa-zaaaaam!" Alakazam managed to pick Ash's Pokémon up and drop it again.  
  
"Chu!" it called out in pain.  
  
Ash rushed over to the yellow mouse, and picked it up. "Are you okay, Pikachu?"  
  
It nodded.  
  
"Ha! Your pathetic pipsqueak can never beat my Alakazam!" Giovanni gloated.  
  
Ash backed up to his spot, with Pikachu cradled in his arms. "I choose...Mew!"  
  
I zipped over there, mewing. I could beat that Alakazam in a heartbeat.  
  
Giovanni spoke, "So it has decided to side with you. Then I shall hold nothing back in this last battle."  
  
"Mew!" I challenged.  
  
"Zaam..." it returned, eyes glowing.  
  
"Alakazam, Psybeam!"  
  
"Mew...Barrier!"  
  
Poor Ash was guessing: he didn't know what moves I knew. I gave a quick imprint of the possibilities on his mind. His eyes widened.  
  
I made a pink bubble to surround me and protect me from any moves Alakazam made. Its attack merely bounced off, and hit itself lightly.  
  
"Metronome!" Ash shouted.  
  
I shook from side to side, then sent out a Twin-Needle attack at the other Pyschic Pokémon.  
  
Ha!  
  
It was weak against Bug attacks!  
  
It groaned in pain.  
  
"Pound!"  
  
I complied, hitting the dazed Pokémon on the head.  
  
"Alakazam, Recover!" Giovanni instructed.  
  
It floated into the air, and glowed as it restored its energy.  
  
"Mew, Psychic!" Ash knew Psychic attacks didn't hurt Psychic Pokémon much, but he also knew that at my high level it was likely to do some considerable damage.  
  
I complied, and it was a critical hit! The Alakazam moaned, and tried to remain upright, but tumbled to the ground.  
  
Giovanni looked down at his Pokémon, shocked. "...I lost?..."  
  
Ash gloated, "Yeah you did!" He then demanded, "So stop your bulldozers!"  
  
Giovanni spoke, "...Fine. But that's not the last you'll see of me."  
  
  
  
  
  
We were outside Giovanni's Gym, happy, but tired. The long grueling battle was over, and we had won.  
  
I had gained it all...  
  
And Ash had gained nothing.  
  
Yet...  
  
After a battle like that, I felt kind of empty at the thought of going back to my quiet, peaceful, and...boring, home.  
  
"Mew..." I whispered.  
  
Ash looked at me, "We did it, Mew!"  
  
I nodded. Shyly, I twirled my tail around.  
  
"What is it, Mew?" Misty asked.  
  
I smiled, and a small pin floated out from behind my back.  
  
"What's that?" Brock questioned.  
  
Giovanni *is* a Gym Leader...And you *did* defeat him...  
  
Ash grabbed it excitedly, and held it up. "Thanks! I now have the Viridian Gym Badge!"  
  
"That's great, Ash!" Misty congratulated him. "Now you can go to the Pokémon League!"  
  
I nodded, still bashfully twitching my tail.  
  
"Is there something else, Mew?" Brock questioned me.   
  
I smiled gently. Well...I hate to admit it...But...That was kind of fun back there...  
  
"What? The battle?" Brock questioned.  
  
Yeah... I replied.  
  
Ash broke out into a smile, knowing what I was wanting. "So, Mew...Would you like to be my Pokémon?"  
  
I thought you'd never ask...  
  
"By the way, Mew...How do you know so many attacks?" Ash questioned me.  
  
I gave a sheepish grin, Well...One day I was out above a city and spied a boy in a red convertible with a bunch of girls cheering him on. He appeared to be a Pokémon trainer, so when they got out and he left his backpack in there, I went to check it out...He had about five of every TM you can possibly get...I can learn any TM or HM available...I figured he wouldn't miss them if I only used one of each...  
  
They laughed. Pikachu spoke, "Pika. Chu-pika?"  
[Do you know the trainer's name?]  
  
Amused, I answered. ...I believe it was Gary Oak...  
  
Needless to say, Ash laughed much harder at that.  
  
  
  
  
  
And so, I found myself a new home.  
  
A home with people I loved, and who loved me in return. People who would have risked it all for me, and ask for nothing in return.  
  
Yes.  
  
I was finally complete inside.  
  
Now...I had a *real* home. 


	6. Weird Weather

Warning: Lol. Not a bad warning...Just a uh...warning to those of you who might expect something different?  
  
...I always felt that Ash should have been given the opportunity to catch/get more strong Pokémon than he actually does...So I am throwing it in here...  
  
Silver/Gold Game Players: (Slight spoiler) -I know there were certain Pokémon that weren't supposed to be able to have eggs, but stay with me folks!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Weird Weather  
  
  
  
  
  
I was finally as content and care-free as the stars I had always envied.  
  
At my new trainer's request, I Teleported myself, Ash, Brock, Misty, and their Pokémon to Pallet town, so we could visit Ash's "neglected" mother.  
  
Ash had found out pretty quickly that I was like Pikachu in that I detested Poké Balls-  
  
-And he found out the hard way.  
  
So, while nursing a few bruises from being thrown to the ground, he quickly agreed to allow me to float free.  
  
Ash walked in without knocking, and yelled, "Mom, I'm home!"  
  
"Mime?" the purple Pyschic Pokémon, clad in an apron, asked. "Mime! Mister-Mime!" he then greeted as it recognized Ash.  
  
"Mew! Me-ew?"  
[Is Ash's mother home?]  
  
"Mime," he shook his head sadly, and, not surprised that Ash had a new Pokémon since his last visit, continued sweeping. "Mime, mime..."  
  
"Do you know when she'll be home?" Misty asked.  
  
"Mime...Mime mime..."  
[No, she went to visit Professor Oak.]  
  
I relayed the message to them, and they nodded and made themselves at home...Ash, of course, going straight for the 'fridge.  
  
Brock sat down on the couch next to Misty, and turned on the TV. Misty played with a happy Togepi, who was squealing in delight at their game of Patty-Cake. Pikachu first made sure Togepi wasn't going anywhere soon, and then ventured into the kitchen to help Ash out in emptying the house of food.  
  
Not that he *really* needed any help...  
  
But tell that to a hungry electric rat.  
  
I shivered as I felt a sudden cold breeze.  
  
Ash noticed it, too, and poked his head out from the other room with a mouthful of food, "Ith it coh-duh ohr ith it juth me?"  
  
"Pi!" Pikachu called out from its food-inspection spot to affirm that.  
  
"Mew." Yeah, it seems a lot colder.  
  
"Mimie," Misty asked, "-is the air conditioner on?"  
  
"Mime mime," he shook his head.  
  
The television flashed, and got a little bit louder. A beeping noise started blaring out from it, so I turned a curious eye to it.  
  
"We interrupt this program with a crucial weather bulletin. There's a ferocious blizzard coming towards Pallet Town and surrounding cities. It appears to originate from the Orange I-" The reporter turned away, "What's that?" Someone whispered to him. "No, wait, strike that. There now appears to be strong thunderstorms heading-" Another person whispered to him. "No, cancel that, now it's a tremendous heat wave." Before someone else could interrupt him, he snorted and threw up his arms, "Forget it. The weather's not sure what it's going to do...My only advice is: ...I'd stay inside if I was you."  
  
The normal program resumed, some type of Pokémon cooking channel with a cheerful Chansey, and everyone in the living room looked at each other.  
  
Ash and his electric mouse entered, each with a plateful of food.  
  
"What month is it?" Misty asked Brock.  
  
"July."  
  
"Since when are there snowstorms in the middle of July?"  
  
"Since Psychic cats began to fly?"  
  
I gave Brock a quizzical look.  
  
The temperature kept quickly going up and down, and no one was sure whether to put on a sweater or turn on a fan. Thunder rumbled grumpily outside while lightning screamed out its displeasure.  
  
"Mew..." I was thinking out loud.  
  
"What is it, Mew? Do *you* know something about this weird weather?" Misty questioned me.  
  
I might. I glanced out the window where the rain had started...No, it was snow now...And as soon as it hit the ground it evaporated...  
  
"Well?" That was Brock.  
  
Silence, I ordered. I let my mind wander, then focused on the Orange Islands. I know where it is coming from.  
  
"Pi-Pika?" Pikachu remembered the weather report.  
[The Orange Islands?]  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? I say we go check it out!" Ash looked me in the eyes. "If you're up to it..."  
  
I straightened. Was that a challenge? I grinned inwardly. I was not one to back down from a challenge. "Mew..." I could Teleport you there in an instant! I bragged. Don't forget to pack a sweater and shorts... I teased. 


	7. The Guilty Party

Chapter 7: The Guilty Party  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The weather in the Orange Islands was even more strange and varied than that in Pallet, if one could even consider it possible.  
  
Shivering, as well as wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead, Ash asked me, "What do you think is causing this?"  
  
Pokémon. I answered without hesitation.  
  
"Pokémon can control the weather?" Ash looked dumbfounded.  
  
"There are certain powerful Pokémon that *can* do things like that, Ash," Brock informed him.  
  
Yes, I agreed. I believe a short fly, err, walk, that way- I pointed with my tail, -should bring us to the crux of the matter.  
  
So, on we walked and flew (and rode if you counted Pikachu) through the snow/rain storm, as Ash and Misty continuously bickered over trivial matters.  
  
And the bantering got worse as we kept walking and flying.  
  
And the remarks and tension in the air became rather viscious and heated as we *kept* walking and flying...  
  
"I thought you said it was going to be short!" Misty panted. She looked a little annoyed...  
  
Okay. A *lot* annoyed...  
  
I thought it w- I broke off in amazement.  
  
"Wha-?" Ash cut off when he saw what I did.  
  
"Great," Misty sighed in frustration.  
  
And what to our wandering eyes did appear, but a miniature sleigh pulled by eight tiny reindeer...Err, wrong story...And what to our wandering eyes did appear, but a dozen bulldozers, operated by people we feared...  
  
Betcha can't guess in a thousand years who they were...  
  
.................  
  
The illustrators?  
  
No...Someone I fear a whole lot less than them...  
  
.................................................  
  
Backstreet what? No, wrong again!  
  
.................................  
  
The author of this fic?  
  
No, why would I fear her? She's as harmless as a-  
  
*****Random Anvil falls down from the sky onto my head*****  
  
Ooh, look at all the swirling Pidgey!  
  
Hmm, that one looks kinda purple...  
  
And *that* one has black wings!  
  
And, and, and, and, and that one looks like...  
  
Gasp!  
  
No!  
  
Not that!  
  
Anything but that!  
  
Not...  
  
Jigglypuff!!  
  
ARRGGGGHHHH!!!!!  
  
................  
  
Oh wait. I haven't met her yet...  
  
Darn.  
  
Okay.  
  
Sorry.  
  
Guess I kinda got off track.  
  
Guess you think this is turning more into an incredibly insane blabbering of words than a heart-felt fanfic...  
  
Anyway.  
  
Ahem.  
  
Mew.  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
And what to our wandering eyes did appear, but a dozen bulldozers, operated by people we feared...  
  
Dun dun dun! (Key the dramatic music!)  
  
(...Okay...So it was pretty easy to guess who operated the bulldozers, but humor me, okay?)  
  
Teeeeeeeaaamm (-echoing deep voice like in Space Jam-) Rooockkeettt!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-I don't own any rights to Space Jam-  
~Just so you know...~ 


	8. Sianara Team Rocket!

Chapter 8 Sianara Team Rocket!  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are they doing here?" Brock sounded exasperated.  
  
What do you think? I was irritated that *they* were making trouble again. They're making a mess of nature's delicate balance.  
  
"But how?" Ash asked.  
  
My answer was simple, By messing with Pokémon they shouldn't. I sighed, "Mew." We've already been over this.  
  
"If you're so smart, what do we do now?" Misty was feeling short-tempered.  
  
I glanced back over to where Team Rocket was trying to plow through some large rock walls. I strained my ears, and heard a faint weak cry.  
  
I'll Teleport us, I told them. I knew where the problem lay.  
  
Within seconds, we were safely hidden behind a large boulder, and watched the battlefield in front of us with open mouths. "Mew," I whispered in shock.  
  
In the sky were three enormous birds, one made of flames, one of ice, and the other an electric avian. "Trace!" the fiery red and orange one called out, as it dodged the tranquilizing darts being shot at it by Team Rocket members, as well as the electric attacks from an evil-looking Raichu.  
  
"Cune!" whimpered the majestic glittering bird, as it tried to avoid the flames thrown by Giovanni's Arcanine.  
  
Giovanni's Arcanine?  
  
That must mean...  
  
I quickly surveyed the large area in front of me, then spied Giovanni in a protective force field of some kind, watching everything from the sidelines. There were lines of determination in his face.  
  
He wanted the three legendary birds.  
  
"Dos!" called out the electric bird, as it sent a lightning bolt towards the concentrating Jynx that was trying to hit it with an Ice Beam attack.  
  
"Wow. What are they?" Ash whispered.  
  
Dexter binged, and I winced, reaching out with my Psychic powers to muffle the sound. "Moltres, a Fire- and Flying-type Pokémon. Its body of flames is said to help it create warm days. Articuno is an Ice- and Flying-type. Its frigid mass can help it make snow. The last legendary bird is Zapdos, an Electric- and Flying-type that can create powerful thunderstorms."  
  
"So they're the ones controlling the weather," Pikachu sweat-dropped at Ash's obvious comment.  
  
"Pika," it shook its head in exasperation as it rolled its eyes.  
  
"Pri-" Togepi started to trill, but its mouth was covered by Misty.  
  
"Shh," she told it.  
  
Zapdos made a weird noise as Jynx hit it with a powerful Blizzard attack, and its large body hit the ground.  
  
"Trace!" Moltres called after its friend. During the split second that Moltres' attention was taken, Raichu hit it with Thunder  
  
With a thud, Moltres went down as well.  
  
And the inevitable happened, like it always does; as Articuno became suddenly stricken by the dropping of its two comrades it was hit with a mighty Fire Blast.  
  
Giovanni turned off the force field, and stepped forward with a Pokéball to throw at Zapdos. Since the electric bird was very weak there was no need to use a better ball.  
  
"Mew!" I called out, and hit him with Psychic, causing the ball to fly out of his hand, and far behind him.  
  
He grunted, and placed his hands over his temples as my attack invaded his brain momentarilu, then looked up at me with an angry glare.  
  
"Mew," I tried to look cute.  
  
Despite the seriousness of the matter, Ash laughed at me.  
  
Leave them alone! Can't you see what you're doing to the weather?  
  
"The weather's not my problem. I'm after strong Pokémon. Team Rocket doesn't care about the problems of others," Giovanni sneered.  
  
I glanced down at the gasping birds at my feet. They didn't look like they would make it if they didn't get to a Pokémon Center soon.  
  
"You're going to kill them!" Ash cried out after a moment, and rushed to my side. He got down on his knees to comfort the fallen trio.  
  
"Not if you don't leave now."  
  
Ash seemed at a loss at what to do. Misty yelled at him as she jogged over, "Mew can try to Teleport them out of here!"  
  
Nice to know that Misty doesn't lose her head in a difficult situation.  
  
Ash looked at her blankly, then his face lit up. "Oh yeah! Mew, Teleport!"  
  
Panicked, Giovanni called out to Arcanine to use Fire Blast.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
I swiftly Teleported them all back to a deserted island that I knew of...that was several hundred miles from any type of civilization.  
  
"Thanks, Mew!" Brock exclaimed. "You sure are handy to have around!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Now you know what three new things inside the title mean: Fire (Moltres), Ice (Articuno), and Zap (Zapdos) mean in (SuperFIREnfragilmewtICExpeZAPidocious?)  
  
  
And that's all the hidden things I have inside it, heh. Hope you weren't expecting more... 


	9. The Legend of the Phoenix

Chapter 9 The Legend of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
  
  
We were all exchanging triumphant glances, and the humans high-fives, when we suddenly remembered the dying birds at our feet, and looked down.  
  
Misty set Togepi down next to Pikachu, who seemed very sad. "We need to get them to a Pokémon Center right away!"  
  
Moltres wheezed out, "Mol...tres..."  
  
I translated, They don't trust humans. I passed my gaze over them, And it's no wonder why.  
  
"But they'll die if they don't go," Ash pleaded.  
  
Articuno trilled, "Art...Ti-Cuune...O..."  
  
Articuno says that if it's their time to go, so be it. They simply refuse...  
  
Zapdos nodded, the small action causing it intense pain.  
  
"Can't we just force-"  
  
No! I interjected. You humans can't understand!  
  
Forcefully, I told them, It. Is. Their. Time.  
  
I sighed, To force them to do something against their will, whether it is for their own good or not, would be no better than something Giovanni might do.  
  
Ash looked at me stubbornly.  
  
I stared back at him in defiance.  
  
His face softened.  
  
Maybe he did understand...  
  
I got the impression he understood a lot more than he ever let on...  
  
Swallowing, and with a mournful tone in his voice, he asked, "Can you put them to sleep so they will no longer feel pain?"  
  
For a moment I wasn't sure if he was planning on capturing them and taking them anyway, but his eyes spoke otherwise. "Mew." Okay. I could do that.  
  
I floated a little bit closer, placing my tail on one head after the other to increase the effectiveness of the soothing sleep that I placed on them.  
  
As their eyes closed, the gratitude in them was greater than any words could hope to offer.  
  
I closed my eyes, That's it.  
  
"Are they..." Misty didn't finish.  
  
Before I could answer, there was a bright flash of yellow light, a sudden cool gust of wind and light sprinkle of snow, and then their bodies burst up into flames.  
  
Even Moltres' body was being cremated.  
  
We backed up a considerable amount, and watched in a respectful and sorrowful silence.  
  
The fire finally died down, leaving a great pile of ashes.  
  
The flash-gust-snow-flame thing repeated the second after we thought it was done, but this time it was over in a moment, and it left behind something in its wake.  
  
No.  
  
Make that somethings.  
  
"What are those?" Ash was puzzled.  
  
I went quickly to the pile of ashes, and looked closely down. Lying next to each other on their nest of ashes were four eggs: a orangey red one, a sparkling blue one, a yellow egg with black lightning-bolt zig-zags, and a strange multi-colored egg that seemed to continuously change its colors. The fourth one was mystical and seemed to enshroud itself in mystery. They're eggs... I was stunned.  
  
The others jogged over, Pikachu reaching my side first. "Pi..." it was astonished, too.  
  
"They're beautiful," Misty said quietly. She ran her hands over them lightly, admiring them, especially the rainbow-ish one.  
  
Brock smiled, "I guess Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno didn't really die. They're going to be reborn."  
  
"Yeah...But what kind of egg is *that* one..." Ash pointed to the odd one with swirling colors.  
  
I started to reply, but paused when I felt a strange presence breathing behind me.  
  
I turned slowly around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: In case you haven't read Harry Potter, (or didn't really catch the part about Fawkes) or didn't know it anyway from something else, the legend of the Phoenix is that when it dies it's reborn from its own ashes. Hehe, ASHes...  
~Sorry~ Anyway...I know I changed it a bit, but it has the same basic principle! 


	10. An Eggsplanation

Chapter 10 An Eggsplanation.  
  
  
(Bad pun, I know.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In front of me was a strange-looking bird.  
  
It was white, and had a bluish-purple mask and ridges along its back as well as a bluish belly. It had a long neck, and oddly shaped wings.  
  
I smiled. Hello, old friend.  
  
The bird returned my smile, Greetings.  
  
"Whoa," Ash said simply, as he pulled out his Pokédex.  
  
Dexter flashed, "No known data."  
  
Perhaps I can help, I suggested, as I flew up beside my big companion's head. "Mew," I cleared my throat. This is Lugia, a Psychic- and Flying-type Pokémon. He is known as the "Guardian of the Seas". Although the legendary birds are...were...usually peace-lovers, they sometimes got into disputes, and he would intervene and help settle it.  
  
"Why is he here?" Brock looked up at Lugia, craning his neck back.  
  
Lugia spoke up, his gaze on my trainer, Ash. Ash was surprised Lugia knew his name. A rare honor has been bestowed upon you. It is an honor that usually occurs every few centuries.  
  
Lugia took a deep breath, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno have long lifespans that usually last a few hundred years. When they die, they unanimously choose a trainer to contact in some way...whether the trainer is led to believe that it was due to a different cause or not. They always manage to remain alive until the human arrives. When they die, they leave behind three eggs that the trainer is entrusted to. The eggs have a mysterious and invisible aura, that makes those around suspicious of the bearers. Thus, much trouble would jump into your path if you did not have help. They are also very fragile, and hard to keep from breaking. Those reasons are why I am here. Mew can do a great job of hiding the aura- I blushed, -but he has not had the experience that I have in doing so, and since bird eggs are so fragile you would almost *have* to be a bird to be able to adequately protect them...I shall travel with you.  
  
Ash looked a little confused, so I explained further. Lugia could be vague sometimes. He shall become your Pokémon, as he has with many trainers before you.  
  
"Why were the other birds free?" Misty asked. "I mean, you said that they were entrusted to trainers..."  
  
Lugia laughed, Yes. We have long lifespans. When the trainer dies we are released into the wild. I watch out for them to make sure they do not quarrel over petty matters, because it causes the weather to do odd things. My lifetime is even longer than theirs: I live for an eternity.  
  
"Does that mean you're invulnerable?" Brock inquired.  
  
Lugia smiled, No. I just have a very thick hide that has not been penetrated yet. Due to my strong Psychic powers, I have the opportunity and possibilty available to me to live forever. But I am not invulnerable.  
  
"You said they leave behind three eggs. Why are there four?" Ash asked.  
  
Yes. Ash *was* smarter than he let on. And pretty sharp...  
  
They leave behind three...Except in special circumstances, Lugia explained.  
  
I was curious as well, What kind of Pokémon is in the fourth?  
  
You shall find out soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Someone suggested more action. More action meaning better and more Pokémon battles? Or more action from Ash and the gang?  
  
  
Now you know where the fragil (fragile=eggs) comes from in the title SuperfirenFRAGILmewticexpezapidocious? 


	11. 

Chapter 11 A Little Help for Ash from Lugia  
  
  
  
  
  
I could sense that Lugia wasn't going to give us a clue as to the type of Pokémon was inside the mysterious egg, but I couldn't help but prod one more time, "Mew...Mew?"  
[Not even a clue?]  
  
Lugia shook his head.  
  
"Mew."  
[Fine...]  
  
Lugia smirked, then turned to Ash. So you wish to become a Pokémon League Champion?  
  
"Yep!" Ash was enthusiastic.  
  
"What he wants to do and what will happen are two totally different things," Misty added.  
  
"Err," Ash made a face at Misty.  
  
And you have the eight badges...? Lugia inquired.  
  
"Yes." Ash stuck out his tongue at Misty.  
  
"How do you know so much about the Pokémon League?" Brock asked Lugia.  
  
I *am* a Psychic Pokémon... Lugia smiled, The Tournament starts in a few days.  
  
"I thought it started in a few more weeks..." Misty looked skeptical.  
  
They moved it up in case the unusual weather continued, Lugia informed us.  
  
"Mew-mew?"  
[And with a little extra prodding from you?]  
  
Lugia just grinned mysteriously. Pikachu tilted his head, sticking his pink tongue out in amusement.  
  
"Prri-toguh!" the egg-Pokémon happily called out.  
  
"Which Pokémon are you going to use, Ash?" Misty questioned.  
  
"Um...Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle..." Ash looked at Lugia and me. "Would you two care to help?"  
  
"Mew!" I'd love to.  
  
Lugia smiled, I wouldn't mind helping either.  
  
"That's only five...Are you going to use Charizard?" Brock asked Ash.  
  
Ash sighed, "Yeah, I guess..."  
  
Lugia could sense his frustration with the giant lizard, Would you like me to help tame him?  
  
I winced, not the word choices I would have made...A Pokémon taming a Pokémon...  
  
But with Charizard I suppose they were the only words that would do the matter justice.  
  
Ash was excited, "Would you?"  
  
Lugia nodded, I will attempt to.  
  
Ash got one of the Pokéballs from his belt and enlarged it. "Charizard, come out!"  
  
The dragon appeared, and immediately proceeded to fall to the ground and take a nap.  
  
"Doh...Char-i-zard!" Ash whimpered.  
  
Lugia stepped, metaphorically speaking, in. Charizard.  
  
Charizard opened an eye, "Zard?"  
  
What is your problem with your trainer?  
  
"Chaaar." Yawn. "Zard-i-cha-ar..."  
[I don't respect a weak trainer like him.]  
  
Your first form seemed to like him.  
  
"Zard. Char-char-iz charizard-ard."  
[Yeah. But then I became powerful and saw the errors in my thinking.]  
  
What makes you think he's a weak trainer?  
  
"Zard-iz."  
[Just look at him.]  
  
It is not what's on the outside that counts, but what's on the inside.  
  
Another yawn, and this time his eyes closed. "Zaaaaaard-chaar."  
[Stop boring me.]  
  
I think you're scared.  
  
Charizard's eyes both opened wide. "Zaa-aa-ard!"  
[I ain't scared of nuttin!]  
  
You're scared someone smaller than you might be smarter.  
  
Charizard glanced at Ash, and laughed. "Char-rar-zard?"  
[Why would I be scared of that runt?  
  
I think you're just remembering the pain of your memories as Charmander, and forgetting the good times you had with Ash.  
  
"Zar-char."  
[You're wrong.]  
  
Am I?  
  
Charizard was still and quiet.  
  
Give him a chance and you will find it is not too difficult to listen to orders from a caring person that you can easily carry out. What exactly are you afraid of? Is it a fun life coming out of that ball only to charr your master or use non-effective attacks in the few battles you're in and look pathetic? Your trainer usually knows what he's talking about, and the moves he wishes for you to move are to help you quickly beat your opponents, and use your full potential. Lugia repeat himself, What are you afraid of?  
  
Lugia was speaking only in Charizard's mind, but I was able to pick it all up. I silently gave Lugia moral support.  
  
Charizard looked from Lugia to Ash, back and forth a few times.  
  
Give him a few chances, and if it is so bad you can't stand it he'll let you stop...But surely it's not incredibly fun being stuffed in a Pokéball *all* day?  
  
Charizard sighed. I could sense the emotional turmoil inside. 'Listen to a trainer?' or 'Stay cooped up in a Pokéball and look dumb when I lose?' Both questions were battling for dominance.  
  
Finally one won out.  
  
"Zard. Char-iz-ard."  
[Fine. I'll try it out for a while.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I felt like Ash deserved cooperation from Charizard for whenever he went to battle at the Pokémon League. 


	12. 

Chapter 12 At Least This Time It Turned Out Alright  
  
  
  
  
Lugia turned to Ash, a successful smile on his face, He shall try it out a while...  
  
Ash grinned, "Really?"  
  
But you had better try hard to be smart in your technique choices or he will no longer obey. Don't try too hard to impress Charizard, but don't look like a total...  
  
"Loser?" Misty offered.  
  
"Hey!" Ash glared at her.  
  
I rolled my eyes at them, exchanging an exasperated glance with Lugia.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to train your Pokémon a little more, Ash," Brock suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Would you like to have battle, Brock?"  
  
I noticed with amusement that Misty looked slightly perturbed at his not asking her.  
  
"Sure. How about a three-on-three battle?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They looked like they were ready to go to it right then, but Misty spoke up in a condescending voice, "Don't you think we should have Mew Teleport us out of here first?"  
  
"Oh. Good idea," Ash looked at me.  
  
I sighed, "Mew."  
  
With a flash we were in a big open field near Indigo Plateau. A perfect spot for a Pokémon battle.  
  
Lugia wasn't conceited, but he was straight to the point, Ash. Mew, Pikachu, and I are strong enough as it is. Perhaps you should work with Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and possibly Charizard?  
  
"Okay."  
  
Brock and Ash spaced themselves apart, then they both threw a Pokéball and shouted out their Pokémon's names simultaneously.  
  
"Bulb!" Bulbsaur growled out challengingly.  
  
"Onix," rumbled Brock's large Rock Pokémon.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"  
  
"Onix, Bind!"  
  
Bulbasaur's vines came out and slashed across Onix's face. It roared in pain, and attempted to wrap the Grass-type up with its snakelike body.  
  
"Bulbasaur, watch out!" Ash warned.  
  
Bulbasaur jumped out of Onix's path just in time.  
  
"Onix, Rock Throw!" Brock ordered.  
  
With a low rumble, Onix sent a cascade of rocks upon Bulbasaur's head.  
  
"Bulb!" it whimpered, and it was buried beneath them.  
  
"Use your vines to get out!"  
  
"Saur!" it pushed at the rocks weakly, and managed to get out from under them.  
  
"Sleep Powder!"  
  
"Tackle!" Brock ordered.  
  
Bulbasaur sent a large shower of sparkling dust towards Onix, just as the large Pokémon threw itself at Bulbasaur in a Tackle attack.  
  
Onix roared, then its eyes slowly began to close as it tried to keep them open.  
  
Bulbasaur gasped under the weight of the huge rock-snake.  
  
"Bulbasaur, return!" Ash held out a Pokéball that Bulbasaur disappeared into as a red ray of light.  
  
"Onix, come back!" Onix was recalled as well.  
  
Ash and Brock threw more Pokéballs, and this time Vulpix and Charizard came out.  
  
"Two Fire-types," Misty said dryly. "Wonderful."  
  
"Prii?" Togepi questioned.  
  
Pikachu yawned, and I smiled at him. He waved at me happily.  
  
Lugia finally settled down from his area in the air that he had been lightly flapping in, watching the ensuing battle.  
  
"Char-iz! ...Zard chaar zard."  
[It'll be easy to beat that rat! ...Provided my trainer actually instructs me to do some effective moves.]  
  
"Vul!" laughed Vulpix.  
[Don't be so sure!]  
  
"Charizard! Dig!"  
  
Charizard complied, digging deep beneath the soil.  
  
"Vul?" the fire-fox looked confused.  
  
"When did Charizard learn that move?" Misty wasn't expecting Ash's Fire-type to know a Ground move.  
  
I grinned, I had an extra TM I gave him to use...  
  
She didn't say it, but I could see the question sparkling in her eyes, 'One you had, or one you stole?'  
  
Charizard finally blasted up from the ground, the technique hitting Vulpix and knocking it aside like a limp doll.  
  
"Pix!" it cried, and tried to get to its feet.  
  
But it was too weak.  
  
"Vulpix, return!"  
  
Brock looked determined to give Ash a difficult battle, "Geodude, go!"  
  
"Dude! Geodude!"  
  
"Geodude, Rock Throw!"  
  
"Charizard, Fly!"  
  
Charizard attempted to quickly fly up into the air, but was brought back down to the ground when its weakness was hit by Brock's Pokémon. It was a critical hit, so Charizard was out of the battle.  
  
"Go, Squirtle!"  
  
"Squirtle!" it gurgled, smiling.  
  
"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Ash told it.  
  
"Squirt," it growled, and before Brock could order Geodude to use a move it was hit by a powerful water blast.  
  
"Dude," it moaned.  
  
Squirtle continued its water move, preventing the other Pokémon from escaping.  
  
Geodude fainted.  
  
Brock held out his Pokéball, and called back Geodude.  
  
"Great battle, Ash," Brock held out his hand.  
  
Ash shook it, and turned to high-five Squirtle.  
  
But Squirtle was glowing.  
  
Yes.  
  
It had evolved.  
  
"Wartortle!" it called out joyously.  
  
"Wartortle?" Ash was excited, but wary.  
  
The shelled Water Pokémon held its hand up for a high-five.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Ash clapped his hand against Wartortle's paw.  
  
"Yeah!" he laughed.  
  
I looked towards Lugia. He smiled. 


	13. 

Author's Note: My Pokémon League version is different. Going by the T.V. episodes would require alot of close attention on my behalf, and while I would be willing to do it, it is much easier to make up my own little version.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 Violet Field  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few more days of training, during which the eggs (which had been safely deposited in a backpack and carefully watched and shielded from others by Lugia and I,) had not yet hatched, Ash was finally able to enter the Pokémon League. After registering, he was instructed by the receptionist that he was going to fight on the Purple field at noon.  
  
Excited? I asked him.  
  
He grinned, "You bet!"  
  
"Ash, I hope you're not going to rely solely on Lugia and Mew," Misty said disapprovingly.  
  
"For your information Misty, I'm not."  
  
She stuck out her tongue, and he copied her. They then started doing a mirror image of the other, and it was impossible to tell who moved first.  
  
"Cut it out, you two." Brock demanded. "Let's go get an early lunch from the concession stand before you battle, Ash." He grinned, "You wouldn't want to fight on an empty stomach."  
  
This was quite an interesting bunch I'd gotten myselves into.  
  
  
  
  
After a meal that consisted mostly of fatty foods and carbonated beverages, the humans were ready to head over to the Violet Field.  
  
How they were still kicking after all this time of eating unhealthy foods as such was beyond my comprehension.  
  
And the field was indeed violet.  
  
It was a bright, cheerful, purple color that belied the heated and merciless battling that would take place on it.  
  
I did a mental scan of the eggs' auras. They seemed to be doing fine, so I relaxed slightly.  
  
Ash and the girl he was battling, a yellow-haired trainer named Rachel, were announced over the loudspeaker, and the audience was informed that the two opponents were only able to use three Pokémon on the Colored Fields.  
  
After a brief history of both humans was given to the audience, the battle was finally able to begin.  
  
'It's about time,' I thought with an inward sigh.  
  
*I* was feeling apprehensive, and I wasn't even going to battle!  
  
Ash and Rachel let out their Pokémon silently, not wishing to give the other the advantage of knowing the other trainer's Pokémon's type so they could easily play against weaknesses.  
  
Rachel had a lithe Espeon against Ash's Wartortle.  
  
"Torr," snarled Wartortle menacingly.  
  
"Eon..." purred the Psychic Evee Evolution.  
  
"It looks like a Wartortle and an Espeon have been sent out. A Psychic Pokémon versus a Water...How do you think this fight will turn out, ladies and gentlemen?"  
  
"Espeon, Psychic!" the girl called out.  
  
"Wartortle, Seismic Toss!"  
  
The slender pinkish Pokémon hit Wartortle with a purple clouded Psychic, as its opponent managed to trudge forward through the attack to pick up the opposing sleek Pokémon.  
  
Wartortle lifted Espeon high above its head, let out a war-cry, then threw it harshly to the ground.  
  
"Esp..." it whimpered, but, shaking its head, slowly got to its feet.  
  
The announcer kept the audience up to date with what moves Ash and Rachel's Pokémon were performing.  
  
"Shell Smack!" Ash ordered.  
  
Misty looked towards Ash like he was crazy, "There's no such attack as Shell Smack!"  
  
"Ash always did like making up his own tactics..." Brock replied, eyes on the fight. "Let's see if Wartortle understands this one..."  
  
Lugia laughed, Let's hope his good luck continues to hold out.  
  
You said it! I glanced at Wartortle, who had turned around, and began to continuously ram into Espeon with its shell.  
  
"War!" Smack. "Tort!" Smack. Moan. "Ul!" Smack. Groan.  
  
After a long repetition of this process, a confused moaning Espeon managed to carry out its trainer's order to attempt a Sand-Attack.  
  
From what seemed like nowhere, a dust cloud came up and blinded the Water-type temporarily, letting Espeon perform Double-Edge.  
  
It gave Wartortle quite a hit, but also cause Espeon to be a little dazed. Due to its confusion, it threw itself on the ground and began clawing at its eyes.  
  
"Oh! It looks like Espeon is confused! Is this the end of Rachel's first Pokémon's fight?"  
  
Reluctantly, Rachel held out a Pokéball and recalled Espeon.  
  
"Looks like Trainer Rachel has just had her Pokémon return. Who's next?"  
  
"Jolt!" hissed the spiky yellow Pokémon that was released from the red and white ball.  
  
"Oh, it looks like she has chosen the electric Pokémon Jolteon, another Evee evolution. This time it is one that the Water-type, Wartortle, has a weakness against," the announcer's voice echoed throughout the stands.  
  
"Wartortle, Withdraw!" Ash called out, so he could protect his Water Pokémon from being electrified.  
  
"Jolteon, Thundershock!" Rachel yelled.  
  
The crowd roared at the sure possibility that Wartortle would be easily demolished.  
  
Wartortle withdrew its surly-looking head and limbs, its shell turning a gray steel-looking color as it increased its defense.  
  
Jolteon's electric attack surprisingly bounced off the shell and tumbled harmlessly aside to the ground.  
  
"Tort!" Wartortle exclaimed triumphantly as it popped out of its protective covering.  
  
"Jo-olt!" whined the yellow pin-cushion.  
  
The announcer continued to comment as the audience hoorayed and Ash shouted, "Mega Punch!"  
  
The water turtle brought back its fist and then ran at Jolteon and socked it in the face, causing it to fly backwards and land on its rear.  
  
It stayed on its haunches, and started baying in pain and humiliation, "Eon! Jooolt!"  
  
"Jolteon! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your butt back in gear!" the electric Pokémon's stressed trainer ordered.  
  
"Sounds like something you might say to Ash," Brock whispered to Misty.  
  
"Ooohh, it looks like Rachel's Pokémon is refusing to obey, due to a bruised ego," the announcer sympathized.  
  
With an aggravated sigh, Rachel called back her Pokémon.  
  
"This is a sure bet!" she sneered at Ash as she let out a new Pokémon.  
  
Out came a black Evee Evolution with several strange, glowing yellow areas. "Umbree. Ah-on," it purred.  
  
"Umbreon, Bite!" Rachel instructed.  
  
"Wartortle, watch out!" Ash cried out.  
  
Umbreon came at Wartortle with its fangs bared, and hit the Water Pokémon with the Dark move.  
  
Wartortle cried out in pain, and fell back onto its shell. It flailed its limbs trying to get up, but its efforts were in vain.  
  
On order from its trainer, Umbreon pounced on Wartortle, and whacked it hard with its tail.  
  
"Tort!" Wartortle managed weakly.  
  
"Umbreon, back up and use Psychic!"  
  
Umbreon complied, hopping off of the turtle and backing away a few steps. Its eyes glowed eerily as it let loose a powerful Psychic, causing Wartortle to spin around on its shell, and leaving it staring blankly up at the sky, extremely dazed.  
  
"Wartortle, return!" Ash reluctantly ordered.  
  
He let out Bulbasaur, who challenged, "Bulb!"  
  
"Bree!" trilled the opposing Pokémon.  
  
"That is one strong Umbreon," Brock admired it.  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Bulbasaur, prepare your Solar Beam!" Ash instructed.  
  
The bulb on Bulbasaur's back started to glow a green-yellow color at the tip, as Bulbasaur prepared for its next attack.  
  
"Umbreon, Double Team!"  
  
Umbreon complied, and it made the illusion that there were two of itself.  
  
"Quick Attack!" Rachel tried to get in one more move before Bulbasaur attacked.  
  
Umbreon got in a light hit, but then Bulbsaur shouted, "Saur!" and hit it with a strong Solar Beam.  
  
"Umb!" the black Pokémon oomphed, as it was knocked back from the blast.  
  
"Umbreon, Bite!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"Guess that's her Pokémon's strongest attack," Brock commented.  
  
"Well, it is a Dark move and that *is* a Dark Pokémon..." Misty replied, annoyed.  
  
Umbreon chomped at Bulbasaur, knocking the Grass-type off-balance, and letting Umbreon get in another Quick Attack.  
  
Bulbasaur got to its feet, staggering and moaning. "Saur. Bul. Ba. Saaaaur," it fell over.  
  
Ash called it back, hesitating, but then sent out Charizard.  
  
"Zaard!" the Fire dragon roared.  
  
"On!" returned Umbreon.  
  
"Charizard, Slash!"  
  
"Umbreon, Counter!"  
  
Charizard swung its claws at Umbreon and struck it across the face.  
  
It growled, and let loose a Counter attack.  
  
Charizard snarled in pain, and on order from Ash let loose Fire Spin.  
  
Umbreon was trapped in the circle of fire, trying to find a way out, but unable.  
  
Charizard continued the flaming circle, then was ordered to use Dig.  
  
He burrowed underground, leaving Umbreon looking confused, and searching across the ground to where he might spring up.  
  
Charizard hit his mark though, coming straight up where Umbreon was standing.  
  
Umbreon became terribly weak due to the intensity of the attack, and when it carried out its order of Double-Edge the attack didn't do very much damage.  
  
Charizard's next attack, Ember, penetrated the last of Umbreon's defenses, and caused it to faint.  
  
"And Ash Ketchum of Pallet is the winner!" declared the announcer's booming voice.  
  
"Zard!" Charizard cried out triumphantly.  
  
"Way to go, Ash!" Brock congratulated him.  
  
"Pri!" cried Togepi.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
  
"Not bad," Misty admitted.  
  
That was an excellent show of your skills, Lugia told Ash.  
  
I spun around Ash's head in joy, "Mew!" Not bad for a trainer with the limited experience you've had, I teased.  
  
Ash picked up Pikachu and spun around grinning from ear to ear. "We did it!"  
  
"Pi-pikachu!" the little electric Pokémon laughed.  
  
Yes.  
  
They did it.  
  
And I knew, that in choosing Ash to help me with my problem not too long ago, I'd, for once, made a very good decision. 


	14. Ice...

Chapter 14 Ice...  
  
  
  
  
There was a three day period in-between battles, so we decided to camp out.  
  
Well.  
  
I said *we*...  
  
But it wasn't exactly a group decision.  
  
I offered to Teleport us to Ash's house, but he decided he'd rather sleep in the Viridian Forest in hopes that he might see some unique and strong Pokémon.  
  
So here we were...  
  
Huddled shivering around a campfire.  
  
Not a wild Pokémon in sight.  
  
Ash was beginning to regret his decision to not go home and sleep in his own warm comfortable bed.  
  
But I wasn't about to let him back out.  
  
Nope. I'd make him suffer the consequences of his choice to sleep in itchy sleeping bags and freeze half to death, rather than visit his sweet, attention-starved mother.  
  
By looking at and talking to Ms. Ketchum you wouldn't think she was craving her son's attention.  
  
But by golly, I was a Psychic cat and *knew* she wanted him around more.  
  
Besides, she was a mother.  
  
Mothers like their kids at home...  
  
Ash let out a loud sigh, and all heads turned towards him.  
  
It was almost comical, really. A floating cat, a large grounded bird, an electric mouse, a walking and talking egg, a bored girl, and a lounging male, all turning their heads at the same time to look at an average-looking boy in a cap.  
  
Okay.  
  
So it's not that funny.  
  
"What is it *now*, Ash?" Misty grated.  
  
"I was just wondering when the eggs were going to hatch," Ash seemed miffed that Misty was irritated at his sigh.  
  
The time of hatching depends on their environment, Lugia offered. Although it has been my duty over the centuries to watch over the eggs, there has never been a definite hatching time for them. However, they do seem to hatch quicker if there are several Pokémon out of Pokéballs near them. He thought for a moment, I also believe that Moltres hatches quicker in hotter climates, Articuno with a colder atmosphere, and Zapdos in moister air.  
  
"What about the other egg?" Brock questioned.  
  
Seeing as I do not know what type of Pokémon it shall be, I cannot say.  
  
"Mew," I thought out loud. Hmm...  
  
Hey! An idea sprung to my head, and I babbled it quickly. What if you had Wartortle give the yellow egg a slight sprinkle, and have Charizard -well, maybe Vulpix instead, because Charizard probably wouldn't approve of something like that right now, seeing as he's still barely accepting Ash as his trainer, and is still a bit distrustful and would most likely fry the egg for breakfast instead of delicately do his assignment like we'd tell him to- heat the air around the red egg a bit, and have the blue- ...err... My brain juices stopped flowing. Does anyone have any Ice Pokémon?  
  
"Is it not cold enough as it is?" Brock half-joked. His teeth were chattering.  
  
Misty looked like she was about to speak but I interrupted her. True! I became excited again, while Misty looked irritated. Oops. She probably wanted to help, too. Oh well. We don't want to have an Ice Pokémon freeze the egg, just put it in a cooler atmosphere.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ash stood up, his earlier chill momentarily forgotten. "Let's do it!"  
  
They may not hatch right away, Lugia warned. So don't get too enthusiastic.  
  
So we removed the three identifiable eggs from their nest in the backpack, and placed them softly on the grass several yards away from each other.  
  
Wartortle trickled water on his assigned yellow-shelled-bird, and Vulpix let loose a light flame above Moltres' egg, heating it up a bit.  
  
For a while, everyone watched with wide eyes. But eventually, we all got bored and turned in for some shut-eye. The turtle and fox were getting tired, so Vulpix curled up around its egg to warm it while Wartortle rested his head on his egg, drooling water out of its mouth while it snoozed.  
  
  
  
We were asleep for about an hour when I heard a strange noise. I immediately jerked my head to shift my eyes to its general area, and perked my ears up, listening for it.  
  
I didn't hear it again, so I started to fall back asleep.  
  
There it was again!  
  
It sounded like a cracking noise...  
  
I turned my gaze to each of the eggs. The orangey red egg Vulpix was wrapped around was as still as an undisturbed lake. Wartortle's was motionless as well.  
  
I looked at the glittering blue egg suspiciously. It didn't appear to be moving...  
  
No, wait!  
  
I thought I saw it twitch...  
  
Was I going insane?  
  
I probably was...  
  
But it couldn't hurt to take a look...  
  
I finally managed to force myself to go check it out.  
  
I glided through the air to hover my head a few inches above it, my feet sticking up behind me.  
  
It lay still.  
  
I sniffed it.  
  
No movement.  
  
I tried poking it.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Had I imagined it?  
  
I touched it with my tail,  
  
It wiggled!  
  
...But it didn't seem to be cracked in any way...  
  
I moved closer to inspect it, but there was a sudden sharp noise, a crunching of what seemed like an exploding egg, and a flash of light.  
  
"Mew!" I exclaimed, backing up swiftly to avoid having my eyes punctured by sharp pieces of the shell.  
  
"No!" the little bird cried out with its wings outstretched.  
  
It had hatched!  
  
"Mew?" I cast my eyes down upon it and the broken shell beneath it.  
  
It sparkled brilliantly in the moonlight, and pulled its wings down delicately to its downy blue side. The Ice-type chirped, and then fixed a curious stare upon me. "Coo!" it cried, and tried to hop up to where I was perching in the air, looking confused that it couldn't float like me.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
If it took to me instead of Ash it certainly wasn't going to make my trainer happy...  
  
He'd already lost one hatched Pokémon to Misty from an egg that was rightfully his.  
  
...I "accidentally" extracted a *few* details a few days ago from his mind, so that I could better understand him...  
  
Amazing what had happened from the time he'd started his journey to become a Pokémon Master to now...  
  
I brought my mind back to the matter at hand.  
  
Baby Articuno was looking up at me with adoration shining in its eyes.  
  
It looked so cute as a tiny bird...So different from the large beast that we had seen fighting for its life not too long ago.  
  
"Aart!" it trilled at me. Its red eyes seemed to plead for attention.  
  
"Mew," I sighed. I floated down closer to the ground, and carressed its sparkling miniature blue head with my tail.  
  
It cooed in pleasure.  
  
This was grand.  
  
Needless to say, my thoughts were dripping with sarcasm.  
  
I glanced over at a snoozing Ash.  
  
Should I wake him?  
  
Nah.  
  
Best to go back to sleep.  
  
No sense getting him mad at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I appreciate all reviews. More reviews=Quicker I put more chapters.  
  
...Usually, at least.  
  
Thank you, thank you!  
  
Any suggestions are *very* welcome! 


	15. The Dream...Is It Important?

Chapter 15 The Dream...Is It Important?  
  
  
  
  
I woke up, expecting to find myself curled up around the tiny bird Pokémon.  
  
Okay, so it wasn't *that* tiny.  
  
It was just small compared to a full-grown Articuno.  
  
Anyway.  
  
I realized that it was the reason I woke up.  
  
Reason being:  
  
It was chirping rather loudly.  
  
I say chirping, although that's not the best word to use in referrence to Articuno. The noise the blue bird made reminded me of glinting metal and twinkling bells.  
  
But it didn't sound like anything like bells.  
  
Its strange tail feathers were fanned out behind it, and it held its mouth open wide.  
  
"Mew?"  
[Hungry?]  
  
  
"Coo-no!" it nodded.  
  
I shifted my view across the ground. I assumed a bird Pokémon would eat worms?  
  
Little worms, of course. Not a Caterpie...  
  
I sensed a large colony or whatnot in a patch of dirt, so I zipped over there and levitated them out of the ground and above my charge's open mouth.  
  
It gulped them down, and looked to me for more.  
  
After several more worm trips, it was satisfied, and I found a small natural spring under the ground and broke through the dirt and mud so it could have a drink.  
  
I was trying to be as quiet as possible, but unfortunately the would-be avian didn't understand the term yet.  
  
It happily hopped along, humming, "Art! Tee! Coo! No!"  
  
I tried to shush it, but the poor thing just looked at me quizzically.  
  
Misty yawned, and stretched.  
  
I froze.  
  
She blinked, and looked at me.  
  
I tried to appear innocent as only a Mew can.  
  
Misty smiled.  
  
*Don't move, don't move!*  
  
Her gaze shifted.  
  
Dang.  
  
She moved.  
  
Articuno peeped.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
Misty looked at me with an uplifted eyebrow. "When did it hatch?"  
  
Last night.  
  
"Should we wake them up?"  
  
I shook my head quickly, "Mew!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ash'll probably be a little mad I didn't wake him up.  
  
Misty's brain was still sleep-fogged, and she was about to inquire more, but then Articuno hopped over to me, and called up to me on my air cushion.  
  
It was obvious it was obssessed with me the way Togepi was with Misty.  
  
"I see."  
  
It was this moment that Brock chose to stretch and yawn. I welcomed the distraction.  
  
"G'morning," he murmered.  
  
"Morning, Brock," Misty greeted. "Guess what happened last night?"  
  
She was rather blunt.  
  
He looked at her, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and shrugged. She informed him, "Articuno hatched."  
  
He became more awake, "What? Where?" He turned his head from side to side to spy it.  
  
"Right there, you dimwit," Misty pointed out to him.  
  
Articuno realized it was being talked about, and chose that moment to preen its feathers and puff out its chest.  
  
Misty laughed, "Look at it! It's trying to impress us!"  
  
"Cooo!"  
  
I gave a mock-harsh glare to it.  
  
Articuno drooped.  
  
I sighed, Just kiddin'!  
  
He perked up.  
  
Faker.  
  
Articuno stuck its tongue out at me.  
  
"Mew mew."  
[Okay, truce.]  
  
"Art," it agreed.  
  
I could sense disturbed thoughts, and shifted my gaze to rest on Ash.  
  
He was tossing and turning in his sleep, having a nightmare.  
  
He muttered, "No. Ho-oh, I can't. You don't understand." Pause. "But what about my Pokémon?" Another pause. "You'll take care of them?" He took in a ragged breath, "Okay. I'll do it then..." He was silent a moment. "I'll miss you so much-" his voice broke.  
  
I decided to wake him up. His dream certainly wasn't pleasant.  
  
I telepathically talked to him, Ash. Wake up. Ash.  
  
He shot up suddenly, sweating profusely.  
  
"Are you okay, Ash?" Misty was concerened.  
  
He merely blinked.  
  
"Cuno?" Articuno cooed questioningly.  
  
Ash sharply turned his head to the glittering bird, his dream forgotten. "Articuno!"  
  
Articuno tottered over to him, and placed a reassuring wing on his arm. Ash looked at him blankly. "No."  
  
"It hatched?" Ash was amazed.  
  
Sure did, I answered.  
  
Before Ash could ask another question Misty told him, "The others haven't. Yet."  
  
His gaze fell back upon Articuno. He delicately placed his hands down and scooped up the bird to look at it in its dark eyes. "Wow! Hi Articuno!"  
  
"Art," it returned.  
  
He hugged it to his face, "It's even cuter than I thought it would be!"  
  
Misty made a 'crazy' sign with one finger, pointing at Ash. "What was your dream about, Ash?"  
  
"What dream?"  
  
Brock, Misty, and I exchanged a quizzical look. "You don't remember?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu had woken up and spied the glittering bird, and had jumped over to greet it.  
  
"No!" the bird was scared, and shied away, falling onto the ground. It quickly got to its feet, and turned away.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu looked hurt.  
  
"Coo," Articuno regained its composure, and hopped forward to peck at Pikachu.  
  
"Chu!" the electric mouse wasn't expecting that.  
  
Happy with what it saw, Articuno nuzzled its head against Pikachu's rather large stomach.  
  
We laughed at the pair. "Prrii!" Togepi didn't like being left out.  
  
Misty picked up the Normal type and cooed soothingly.  
  
Ash realized something, "Where's Lugia?"  
  
Lugia appeared out of nowhere, I'm here.  
  
Ash was about to inquire where he'd been, but thought better of it. "Articuno hatched!"  
  
So I see.  
  
I smiled, "Mew mew."  
[You don't seem to excited.]  
  
I've seen it happen many times before. No reason I should be excited.  
  
But Ash wouldn't let Lugia take anything away from his happiness, and scooped up his new Pokémon again. It seemed to like him, and Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and looked down at it. Pikachu made faces, causing Articuno to giggle, "Coo-no!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was happily spent walking through the forest, surveying the sights, Ash looking for new Pokémon.  
  
Nothing eventful happened.  
  
But throughout the whole day I worried about Ash's dream, and I think Lugia picked up on it as well.  
  
What did it mean?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Btw: What do you think the legendary birds' genders should be?  
  
I was thinking maybe Articuno and Zapdos male, Articuno female...  
  
Any suggestions? 


	16. Back to the League

Chapter 16 Back to the League  
  
  
  
It was finally time to go back to the Pokémon League.  
  
During our time in the forest, Ash had, surprisingly enough, caught a Skarmory.  
  
Needless to say, he was ecstatic about having a Steel-type.  
  
He was scheduled to fight at 3:30 p.m. on the Azure field, so we were currently lounging around, the humans chattering and Lugia and I keeping an eye on the three remaining eggs.  
  
Articuno was flapping around in an attempt to fly, but her wings were too weak.  
  
Yes, *her* wings.  
  
I'd scanned her earlier, figuring that *I* wouldn't like it if someone just referred to me as an "it", as many people did with Pokémon.  
  
Every now and then I teased her by levitating her a foot above the ground, making her think it was her own doing. Then she'd catch on, and cry out, "No!"  
  
I'd pretend to drop the little squawking Articuno, and then stop her half an inch from the ground. She would wilt in relief, and scold me to the best of her ability.  
  
Ash was anticipating the battle fearfully, since he would be up against a stronger opponent this time. Oddly enough, he was sitting still and staring blankly at the ground.  
  
Misty tried baiting him a few times to get him to engage in playful banter, but he remained mute.  
  
Brock and Misty exchanged a look, and I inserted into Misty's mind, The reality that he could possibly lose is probably beginning to sink in.  
  
Misty was surprised to hear a voice in her mind at first, then realized it was me. She got up and walked over to me, where I was wiggling my tail in front of Articuno like a worm.  
  
"How could he lose if he had you and Lugia?"  
  
I smiled, both at her overestimation of our strength and at the baby bird that was failing in capturing my tail.  
  
We are only so strong, I told her. Neither of us are invincible. There are other trainers with *very* strong Pokémon. And Ash, as a matter of principle, is going to try to rely as little on us as possible.  
  
"But you're his Pokémon. He has a right to use you two. The Ash I *thought* I knew would do almost anything to win," Misty was confused.  
  
Lugia entered the conversation, We were strong before he got us. Most of his other Pokémon are strong because he *made* them that way. He didn't catch us. We came to him. When the others hatch, and he trains them and Articuno then he shall use them with pride. He doesn't want to win if he doesn't have to work at it. You should know that by now.  
  
"I suppose you're right." Misty went back to Ash. "Why don't you start training Articuno now?"  
  
"Huh?" Ash actually replied, looking at her like she was crazy. "Articuno's still a baby. I don't see you training Togepi."  
  
"I like Togepi because he's cute and sweet. I don't have any intention of battling with him. I prefer to battle with Water Pokémon, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Ash said unenthusiastically. He then brightened up, "Okay. I'll start training Articuno!"  
  
"Coo?" Articuno heard her name.  
  
I smiled down at her, "Mew mew."  
[You get to battle.]  
  
"Cuno?"  
[Why?]  
  
"Mew mew. Mew meeew?"  
[I battle. Don't you want to be as strong as me?]  
  
"Arrt!" Articuno exclaimed.  
[I wanna be good as you!]  
  
I rolled my eyes at her grammar. We would have to work on that. "Mew mew mew mew, mew."  
[Then go over to your trainer little one, we'll all help you.]  
  
"Coo! Art!" she hopped over to where Ash stood standing. He looked a little skeptical that she could win a match, but didn't voice it.  
  
"Ash!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like to use Psyduck? If Articuno doesn't hit that dumb duck's head then its a definite win!" Misty offered the use of her Pokémon.  
  
"Okay," Ash said.  
  
Misty let out her yellow Pokémon.  
  
Psyduck stood there with its hands on its head, "Psy."  
  
Articuno cooed, "Aaarty!"  
  
"Uh, Articuno, Ice Beam!" Ash figured an Ice Pokémon would probably know an Ice move.  
  
"Coo?"  
[What dat?]  
  
I demonstrated one for her up in the air.  
  
"Oh. Cuno!" Articuno spat out a little bit of ice at her opponent.  
  
Psyduck remained still, "Duck?"  
  
"Mew mew!"  
[C'mon, you can do better!]  
  
"Arrrtttyy!" Articuno managed to do a nice Ice Beam for its low level and small stature.  
  
"Psy," Misty's Pokémon did nothing, then slowly fell over, "-duck."  
  
"Coo?"  
[Win?]  
  
"You did it, Articuno!" Ash congratulated.  
  
Articuno chirped in joy, "Articuno!"  
  
Misty recalled Psyduck, and bent down near the glittering bird. "Good job, Articuno."  
  
She blushed, "No."  
  
I floated over to her, That was great! Wanna battle with another Pokémon?"  
  
"Art!" she nodded.  
  
Brock spoke, "How about you battle Geodude? I'll go easy on you!"  
  
"Okay!" Ash agreed.  
  
Geodude came out, "Geo."  
  
"Coo!" Articuno challenged.  
  
Geodude looked blankly at the bird.  
  
"Articuno, Ice Beam again!"  
  
"Geodude, Tackle!"  
  
After Articuno hit the Rock Pokémon with its weak Ice Beam, Geodude tried to smash her into the ground. She flapped her wings as Ash warned her to dodge, and she tried to escape.  
  
Geodude was in mid-air when she suddenly took flight.  
  
It surprised Geodude as much as it surprised her.  
  
"Cooo?" she questioned. Her eyes widened when she realized she was in the air. "Art!" Articuno cried out.  
  
Geodude crashed into the ground in shock, "Dude."  
  
Geodude somehow managed to be stuck in the ground, so Brock told him to return.  
  
"Arty!" Articuno rejoiced.  
  
"Way to go, Articuno!" Ash congratulated her.  
  
She alighted on top of his shoulder, nibbling on his ear in affection.  
  
Whew, I was worried about her for a moment.  
  
I imagined she now knew Fly, Peck, Ice Beam, and perhaps a few other attacks if she was lucky.  
  
Not bad for a baby bird.  
  
  
  
We only had a few minutes until Ash's battle, so we headed towards the Azure Field.  
  
Ash was able to use four Pokémon this time. When asked who by Brock he answered, "Krabby, Muk, Skarmory, and Bulbasaur."  
  
This field was a pretty cerulean color, a little more calming than the Violet Field Ash had battled on last time.  
  
Ash's opponent was a green-haired trainer named Joey.  
  
Joey liked to talk a lot and challenged, "I'll beat you swifter than a Pidgeot can fly."  
  
"You wish!" Ash called back.  
  
The two were announced, and the battle officially began.  
  
"Kangaskhan, go!" Joey let out his Pokémon.  
  
Ash sent out Skarmory. "Ree!" the Steel- and Flying-Type taunted.  
  
"Skahn," the kangaroo-like Pokémon snapped back.  
  
It was at this point that I figured it would probably be a long battle. So I levitated one of Ash's Pokéballs towards me, and let out Wartortle. I gave a meaningful glance to Brock, who caught on and let out his Vulpix.  
  
"Tortle?"  
[What do you want?]  
  
"Vul!" the Fire Pokémon told Wartortle.  
[Eggs!]  
  
"Mew."  
[Right.]  
  
Hardly straining, I used my Psychic powers to lift the two known elemental types out of the backpack and placed them in front of the proper Pokémon.  
  
I turned my eyes to the battle.  
  
So far all the two Pokémon had managed to do was wear each other down and drain the opponent's health power and energy a little bit.  
  
"Steel Wing!" Ash called.  
  
The bird glinted and smacked Kangaskhan across the head with its metal wing.  
  
That was humorous.  
  
Kangaskhan's baby tumbled out of its pouch, and the mother roared and scooped it back up and placed it where it belonged.  
  
This gave Ash time to shout another command, "Iron Tail!"  
  
Shimmering, Skarmory attacked, finally causing the Kangaskhan to groan and slowly collapse to the ground.  
  
~Go Skarmory!~ I mentally cheered.  
  
"And Kangaskahn is finally down!" a deep male voice boomed over the loudspeaker.  
  
Joey's next Pokémon was an Ampharos. The yellow and black electric Pokémon purred, "Fee!"  
  
"Skar!" Skarmory trilled, as if threatening that Ampharos would get scarred if it didn't tread carefully.  
  
"Ampharos, Thunder!" Joey yelled, naturally.  
  
That strike against the poor Flying-Type's weakness brought it out of the match. Ash brought out Bulbasaur.  
  
"Bulba!" The Grass-Type awaited instructions.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Tackle!"  
  
"Saur!" it cried as it rammed into Ampharos.  
  
"Rohs!" Ampharos grunted as it was hit.  
  
"Ampharos, Tail Whip!" Joey ordered.  
  
The Electric-Type whipped Bulbasaur with its ball-tipped tail.  
  
"Saur," it groaned softly.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Back Kick!"  
  
Ash had interesting tactics all right. He was lucky that his Pokémon understood his strange orders.  
  
Bulbasaur skipped happily over to the slightly confused Ampharos, turning its hind-quarters towards the yellow Pokémon, and smacking it several times in the face with its back legs.  
  
"Ooohhhss," Ampharos moaned. It blinked, then started pawing at its face desperately.  
  
"It appears to be confused by trainer Ash Ketchum's strange attack!" the announcer informed the audience.  
  
Ampharos fell over heavily, groaning pitifully.  
  
It was recalled, and Magcargo was sent out.  
  
The lava snail grunted, "Carg."  
  
"Bulbasaur, Body Slam!" Ash called out.  
  
"Bulb!" it slammed roughly against the Fire Pokémon, moaning slightly when the lava singed it partially.  
  
"Magcargo, Flamethrower!"  
  
"Go!" it groaned deeply, spewing out a fiery hailstorm at the opposing Pokémon.  
  
That was it for Bulbasaur. It collapsed on the ground, charred and twitching in pain.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" Ash cried out concernedly. He rushed to it, "You okay?"  
  
"Bulb," Bulbasaur managed painfully.  
  
It went back into the Pokéball as a beam of red light.  
  
It would be okay with some rest and a trip to the Pokémon Center, I reasoned.  
  
"Two down and two to go with both sides. A fairly even Pokémon match so far," the announcer said.  
  
Ash determinedly sent out Krabby.  
  
"Bee," its squishy voice greeted Ash.  
  
He smiled, and Joey called out to his Pokémon, "Rock Slide!"  
  
Magcargo bombarded the crab with an avalanche of rocks.  
  
"Krab!" It barely phased it.  
  
"Krabby, Bubble!" Ash commanded.  
  
"Bee," it spat a big line of sparkling bubbles at the Fire- and Rock-Type, hitting a double weakness.  
  
But it wasn't ready to go out yet.  
  
It tried to retreat partially into its shell, then came out. Joey yelled, "Magcargo, Rock Throw!"  
  
A huge boulder hovered above Krabby, causing it to panic and try to get out of its path. The boulder got its target, causing Krabby to cry out in pain.  
  
"Krabby, Crabhammer!" Ash shouted.  
  
Krabby pulled back its pincer, then smacked Magcargo on top of its fiery head.  
  
"Carg," it moaned, its head spinning. Magcargo appeared to be doing okay, but abruptly became limp.  
  
"Magcargo, return!" Joey called out, semi-angrily. He wasn't doing as well as he had wanted.  
  
The small crab held its pincers up in the air triumphantly, and Ash congratulated him, "Great job!"  
  
Right as Joey sent out another Pokémon, Krabby started glowing and growing.  
  
It was evolving!  
  
Surely enough, Krabby evolved into Kingler. It happily shouted out a war-cry to the Pokémon Joey had just sent out.  
  
"Huh? What is *that* Pokémon?" Ash asked, confused. He pulled out his Pokédex.  
  
"No data stored for this particular Pokémon."  
  
It looked remotely like a flying green and white onion, with big blue eyes, leaves for hands, and green feet that hang out kind of like mine.  
  
Even I wasn't sure what it was, and I'd been around for quite a while.  
  
Lugia spoke from the sidelines next to me, I believe it is a Celebi, a Psychic- and Grass-Type. I think it's known as...a Timetravel Pokémon.  
  
"A Celebi..." Ash trailed off.  
  
While he was preoccupied, Ash's opponent ordered, "Confusion!"  
  
Celebi's Psychic move hit Bulbasaur's weakness, easily causing it to faint.  
  
Ash bit his lip, and I could practically hear his brain ticking. If he sent out Muk like he'd said, there was a good chance he'd lose. Muk was a Poison-Type, and had a weakness against Psychic. But he trusted his Pokémon...  
  
With no further hesitation he sent out the Sludge Pokémon.  
  
I mentally prayed for his success.  
  
After Muk came out he grumbled, "Muk."  
  
Ash hastily called out, "Sludge Bomb!"  
  
The purple Pokémon spat a bunch of goopy Poison out at the two feet tall flying onion.  
  
That hit its weakness, and it appeared to be sick.  
  
"It's poisoned!" the speakers vibrated.  
  
"Selly..." it groaned.  
  
"C'mon you stupid Pokémon! Use Psychic!" Joey grated.  
  
The powerful Psychic move hit Muk, but he held on by the skin of his teeth...Metaphorically speaking, of course.  
  
Ash then told Muk to use Sludge, and it was spat forcefully out at Celebi.  
  
And Celebi could fight no more.  
  
It wasn't as long of a battle as I thought...  
  
"And that was it, Pokémon fans. The battle is now over, and Ash Ketchum is the winner!"  
  
Ash held up two fingers, "Yeah!"  
  
I floated over to Ash, about to congratulate him, but both of us saw Joey kicking his Pokémon.  
  
"You stupid thing! We didn't come here to lose! You oughta know better'n that!"  
  
The Celebi merely whimpered, cowering down. It was still out of breath from its battle, and exhausted.  
  
"Stop that!" Ash ordered as he marched over to Joey.  
  
"It's my Pokémon, and I can do whatever I want to it!"  
  
"Pokémon isn't just about winning! It's also about friendship and camaraderie!" Ash reprimanded him.  
  
"If you care so much about it, why don't you take this pathetic onion bulb? I have no use for such an easily losing Pokémon! I'm going home!" Joey stormed off.  
  
"Why did he just want to get rid of *this* one?" Misty wondered.  
  
He's probably had a lot of trouble with it, lately, I suggested.  
  
Lugia nodded in agreement.  
  
Ash bent down to the abused Celebi, and picked it up. It tried to shy away from him, but was too tired to fly off.  
  
"It's okay. I won't hurt you..." Ash soothed it. "And neither will he."  
  
"Bye?" it asked.  
  
"Mew," I nodded.  
[He's gone.]  
  
"Sell?"  
  
"Mew, mew mew."  
[Yeah, he's gone forever.]  
  
"Chu?" Pikachu wanted to talk to it.  
  
Ash gently squatted, showing it to Pikachu.  
  
"Pi-Pikachu!"  
  
"Celebi?"  
  
"Chu chu!"  
  
They quickly made friends, and Pikachu reassured it that Ash was a kind trainer, and it would be in good hands.  
  
"Prrriii!" Togepi laughed randomly.  
  
We all looked at the Egg Pokémon and it flushed.  
  
Articuno hopped over, "Coo?"  
  
"Sell!"  
  
It turned out Celebi was female, and I suggested to Ash that it might make her happy if he asked Misty for a ribbon or bow.  
  
He questioned her, and she produced a pink ribbon. He tied it around Celebi, making a bow.  
  
She laughed timidly, "Celebi!"  
  
That last gesture won her over.  
  
Now Ash had won another match, and gotten another rare Pokémon. Luck seemed to come after him like an Arcanine after a delicious rare steak.  
  
Now, if only those blasted eggs would hatch...  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Questions: How's that? Ash's getting pretty lucky, eh? I always thought he should get a lot more Pokémon than he has in the Television episodes. Is this as fun for you as it is for me? Or is it a little too unrealistic? Should Brock and Misty get a Pokémon or two as well? (If they did the Pokémon probably wouldn't be *too* rare...Sorry, I'm a little selfish...) Any improvements needed? My fighting writing perhaps? Heh, that rhymed... 


	17. And Getting Luckier By the Minute...

Chapter 17 And Getting Luckier By the Minute...  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash finally gave in, and I Teleported the whole gang to Ms. Ketchum's house. Ms. Ketchum was home this time, and quickly made us a large smorgasbord of delicious foods.  
  
After everyone thoroughly stuffed their faces, we headed outside to lie down in the grass.  
  
Ash took out the remaining eggs, and held the mysterious one in his laps, carressing it gently. "I wonder what Pokémon this is?" He voiced the one question that'd had us all wondering for days.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu tapped on it as if to say, "Come out!"  
  
We all laughed, a symphony of different human and Pokémon chuckles blending together.  
  
Ash continued to absent-mindedly pet the egg. We were all full from the meal the delightful mother conjured up for us, and I rubbed my tummy contentedly. "Mew." I then turned my gaze upon the object in Ash's hands. I lightly trailed my tail across the surface of it, and, with a sharp pop that surprised us all, the egg somehow merged into two different eggs. They both had a base of black, but the smaller one pulsed lightly, and with each pulse white stars appeared upon it. The larger one also pulsed, but with its pulses it momentarily resembled the egg that each had come from. The pulses lasted a millisecond, but each time it happened it was amazing to see the stars and colors on the respective eggs.  
  
"Wow," Brock said simply.  
  
"I wonder how many times that will happen?" Ash queried.  
  
I gave him a sheepish look, Maybe I better keep my tail to myself.  
  
"Celeb!" chuckled Celebi. It *was* a Psychic Pokémon, but wasn't yet able to speak to humans telepathically. We'd have to work on that later.  
  
"Coo!" Articuno came over to investigate, petting the eggs with her wings.  
  
It was at this moment that the backpack containing the other two eggs started hopping up and down erratically, squawking.  
  
Our gazes automatically shifted from the two new eggs to the two old eggs.  
  
Well.  
  
They weren't eggs anymore.  
  
The bag was zipped up, so Misty went over and opened it.  
  
Out flapped two baby birds, and Articuno promptly went over and greeted them, "No!"  
  
"Zapdos!" the cute little Electric Pokémon chirped.  
  
"Molt!" the flaming bird cried out in salutation.  
  
Perhaps I'd better explain something at this point.  
  
You might be thinking, "Hmm, well, Ash now has more than six Pokémon out of their Pokéballs (Lugia, Celebi, the three birds, Pikachu, and me are all out [although some of us haven't even been in one of Ash's Pokéballs yet]). Then you would probably dismiss it as to his being in his hometown so he can do such a thing, or something like that. Then if I told you it had nothing to do with that you would probably be totally confused.  
  
Or not.  
  
The reason he can have more than six out of their Pokéballs is because three of them are still baby Pokémon that can't really be battled with yet. I say really, because they *could* battle, like Articuno did, but they weren't too likely to actually *win* a battle.  
  
Now, that said, let's go back to the three legendary birds' greeting party.  
  
Articuno held her head up high, strutting regally in front of her "inferiors". They squawked amusedly at her, and nibbled affectionately at each other. Articuno was now beginning to feel left out, so she hopped over to them, "Arty?"  
  
"Dos!" Zapdos laughed.  
  
"Trace!" Moltres started flapping its wings, trying to fly.  
  
Articuno, feeling like showing off, flew up a few inches in the air, posing dramatically.  
  
"Mew," I giggled.  
  
Ash crawled over to where Zapdos and Moltres were admiring Articuno, and greeted, "Hi!"  
  
The two turned skeptical looks on him. "Dos?"  
  
"Hey little guys-" Moltres squawked harshly, interrupting Ash.  
  
I did a brief scan, then corrected him, Zapdos *is* a shocking gentleman, but Moltres is fiery young lady.  
  
Misty laughed, and came over to greet them, Togepi in her arms. "You sure showed Ash, didn't you Moltres?"  
  
Moltres nodded, "Trace!"  
  
Zapdos rolled his eyes, and hopped over to Articuno. He tilted his head, "Zap?"  
  
Articuno wasn't sure how to explain how to fly, so she instead asked if he wanted to fight.  
  
Zapdos shook his head, "Dos zap zap. Zap-dos dos."  
[I know better than to fight a girl. I wouldn't want to hurt you.]  
  
This was the wrong thing to say to Articuno, and it didn't make Moltres happy either. The two girls turned their eyes angrily upon Zapdos, ganging up on him.  
  
Even Zapdos knew that two against one wasn't good odds, and was slowly backing up, regretting what he had just said.  
  
Moltres spat out a heated Ember and Articuno let loose a chilling Ice Beam.  
  
Even though Zapdos wasn't supposed to be able to fly, when faced with two mad chicks he was able to figure it out quickly. He shot up into the air, surprised that he was suddenly able to do so, but not questioning his luck.  
  
Articuno flew up after him, leaving poor Moltres on the ground staring after them.  
  
Moltres made up her mind quickly, and flapped desperately to join in on the battle. Persistance finally prevailed, and she joined the aerial fighting.  
  
Lugia was only slightly amused, I can see they are starting their fighting young. Hopefully it won't lead into too many problems when they're older. He looked like he was about to go up there himself and stop them.  
  
I placed a reassuring paw on him, Let them have their fun. They can learn about the pros and cons of fighting with your teammates when they are older.  
  
Lugia sighed. I hope this doesn't lead into problems...  
  
  
  
  
  
A few new moves and several Exp. points later, we sent the young ones to bed. Ms. Ketchum was kind enough to prepare a nest of old cloth in basket for them to sleep in. Celebi, who was pretty young herself, decided that she wanted to sleep in the yellow tulip's flower pot that was on the windowsill in the kitchen.  
  
Togepi and Misty turned in early for bed, Brock soon retreating after them.  
  
Lugia flew off into the star-filled night, mumbling something about some fighting Charizards.  
  
Ash, Pikachu, and I remained outside on the grass, gazing up at the blue moon. The two remaining eggs were beside us, and Pikachu was in between them, trying to keep them warm in the chilly night.  
  
"Mew," I whispered.  
  
I could stay there forever, gazing up at the dark sky, thinking about the future, and in companionable silence with my trainer.  
  
Ash was looking particularly melancholy, and I hovered up to alight on his shoulder, What's wrong?  
  
He was surprised to see me there, "Uh? Oh. Just thinking..."  
  
"Mew..."  
  
We remained there for an hour, each of us with separate thoughts. Him thinking of the future, and me thinking of the past. I was the last Mew. If anything happened to me...We would disappear from this plane of existence.  
  
I shivered.   
  
I didn't want that...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Question: Do you think this is just going nowhere? 


	18. A Loss and a Gain?

Chapter 18 A Loss and a Gain  
  
  
  
  
The next day found us lounging lazily on the sofa, watching TV and eating the delicious snacks Ms. Ketchum readily provided us with.  
  
But, sadly enough, it wasn't meant to be a lazy and undisturbed day.  
  
Right in the middle of some PokéProgram about Rattatta's thieving urges, the phone shouted out persistantly to be answered, "Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!"  
  
This sudden interruption of the mostly silent room caused all of us to jump, our faces looking like that of a herd of Stantler caught in a car's headlights, but Ash finally got ahold of himself and hopped up to answer it, turning on the viewscreen.  
  
Professor Oak's face appeared, "Hello, Ms. Ket- Oh, Ash! I was hoping I would find you here!"  
  
"Uh, what is it Professor?"  
  
"I have terrible news! The Bulbasaur that I was going to give to one of my students -her name is Sandra, and she's a lovely little girl- has been stolen! My other students have already gotten *their* Pokémon, and it was the last one left, and I was holding it especially for her -because she had a dentist appointment and wasn't able to get there on time-! I don't get another batch of Pokémon for beginners until next year, and if Sandra doesn't get one, it will absolutely break her heart!" It was at this point that the Pokémon Professor held up a picture.  
  
It was a cute girl who looked small for her age. She had Jumpluff-green hair up in pig-tails...and it was very obvious that she was a Grass-Type Pokémon lover.  
  
Her Ponyta-tails consisted of bright flowers as decorations with bands the color of freshly grown grass, her green shirt had a huge Victreebel in the middle of it, her yellow shorts had a Chikorita on both legs, her watch had a cheerful smiling Hoppip on it, and her shoes were green with Tangelas on the sides as well as colored shoelaces that were designed to look like the Tangelas' vines.  
  
Celebi fluttered over curiously, just in time to see the picture. It happily cooed something unintelligable.  
  
"Could you please provide me some kind of solution?" Professor Oak looked desperate, something I could tell Ash was not used to seeing him as. It was obvious things like this didn't happen often to him.  
  
"I could look for the thieves-" Ash started, but was cut off.  
  
"But what if you can't find them?" Professor Oak queried.  
  
"Celebi?" the Grass- and Psychic-Type inquired.  
  
"Huh?" Ash turned his eyes to it. It whimpered, and he caught on.  
  
It was kind of amazing, really.  
  
The kid didn't understand Pokémon, except for what Pikachu said, but he was still able to feel what they were thinking even as they spoke. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was psychic. Maybe he was a Mew in another life..."You wanna be her Pokémon?"  
  
Celebi nodded, and I rushed in to explain for it, not wanting Ash to feel rejected for the wrong reasons. Right now Celebi's a weaker Pokémon, and doesn't want to be pampered or anything by a Pokémon trainer with strong Pokémon. She would be very happy with a little girl who was just starting out on her Pokémon journey, so that Celebi's level could begin with her trainer's, and they could grow in strength together. That was part of the problem with Joey as her trainer.  
  
Ash looked at Celebi, "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Celebi slowly nodded.  
  
Ash stared off blankly into space as he mulled it over, then sharply turned his head to the Professor, who wasn't quite sure what was going on. "I have a Pokémon she can have."  
  
"That's very nice of your Ash, but you see, she's rather pick-"  
  
"It's a Grass-Type...I take it she likes Grass Pokémon?"  
  
"Why yes, very much, but-"  
  
Professor Oak was interrupted by Ash again, "Can I give it to her, and see if she likes it?"  
  
"Why yes, I suppo-"  
  
Ash cut him off again. I smirked. He was really pushing his luck. "I'll have my Pokémon Teleport us over."  
  
"I wasn't aware that you had a Pokémon that could Tele-" Professor Oak *almost* managed to finished a sentence.  
  
"Oh. I've had this Pokémon for a while."  
  
I chose this moment to float over in front of Ash so Professor Oak could see me.  
  
"Oh, a Mew!" He was proud of himself for saying a full sentence. "That is indeed a rare Poké-"  
  
"We'll be over there in a jiffy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
And so we were.  
  
When we got to Professor Oak's lab we saw the little girl sitting beside Professor Oak on a red bench with her hands over her face, crying.  
  
She heard us suddenly appear, and looked up with a gasp.  
  
"Mew?" I furrowed an imaginary brow. Why-?  
  
Oh.  
  
I giggled. Yes, I could understand why she would be frightened or amazed...Or whatever her sudden intake of air meant.  
  
Three humans, a big bird, a flying cat, an electric mouse, a flying onion bulb, three small birds pecking at each other, and a presently crying egg being comforted by one of the humans would be enough to make *me* gasp in wonder at first glance.  
  
Okay, I'm very easily amused. So sue me.  
  
Well. On second thought, maybe you shouldn't. It's hard for cats to get lawyers...  
  
"Shh," Misty tried to comfort Togepi, as Ash walked over to Sandra with Celebi hovering behind him. "Hey, I got a Pokémon for you."  
  
"Go away!" she sniffled.  
  
Professor Oak turned to her, "Now now, Sandra. I'm sure you'll love the Pokémon he has for you." His eyes went back and forth between Lugia, the three legendary birds, and me. He certainly loved the Pokémon *Ash* had...  
  
Samuel Oak stood up, motioning for Ash to take his place. Ash did so, and Oak went over to examine Lugia, muttering things like, "Fascinating."  
  
Lugia just looked at him, after sharing a knowing glance with me.  
  
"Hi, Sandra," Ash greeted.  
  
"What do you want?" She was still sad about the theft of her Pokémon.  
  
"You like Grass Pokémon, right?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Would you like a Grass- and Psychic-Type Pokémon?" Ash asked.  
  
Her forehead creased in thought, "But there is no Grass/Psychic Pokémon!"  
  
"There is too. And I have her right here!"  
  
Celebi popped up beside Ash's head as he held out the two foot Pokémon's Pokéball for Sandra to take.  
  
"Aww! It's so cute!" Sandra squealed as she snatched the Pokéball greedily away. "And I can have it?"  
  
Ash smiled, "Yep! You can have her!"  
  
Sandra held out her arms invitingly to her new Pokémon, and Celebi flew over to her, "Selly!"  
  
Sandra laughed. Then she looked at Ash gratefully, "Thank you so much! When I heard my Bulbasaur was stolen, I was absolutely devastated! Now I have an even cuter Pokémon!"  
  
With that said, she leaned over and kissed Ash on the cheek.  
  
Needless to say, Ash's face turned beet-red, and Misty's mouth gaped open in surprise. "Prrriii?" Togepi had stopped crying, and was now bewildered.  
  
Giggling, Sandra hopped up, and ran over to a nearby house that appeared to be her own.  
  
Ash and Celebi exchanged a long, heart-felt stare. "I'll miss you," Ash managed. "You haven't even been my Pokémon that long, but it feels kinda like it..." His mood changed to stern, "You had better be nice to her and obey every single command without question!"  
  
Celebi nodded solemnly, "Selly."  
  
She then flew over to Ash and hugged him with her leaf-like arms. He embraced her smaller body back.  
  
Celebi seemed to be in thought for a moment, then, with a strange planty giggle, kissed the cheek that Sandra didn't, and flew over to the spot where its new trainer was patiently waiting.  
  
Good-bye, I sent Psychically.  
  
Celebi waved, then she and her new trainer went inside.  
  
Ash sighed, "I'm gonna miss her."  
  
"Oh, I dunno, Sandra's kiss wasn't *that* great," Misty teased.  
  
Ash flushed, "No, I meant-"  
  
I grinned, We know what you meant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Ash, Pikachu, and I went out for our traditional star-gazing activity.  
  
The backpack was brought out, but nobody got the two eggs out of it this time.  
  
Peaceful silence reigned, until Zapdos came outside complaining rather loudly.  
  
What is it this time? I asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Dos! Zapdos zap zap!"  
[Moltres! She singed my tail!]  
  
At this point Moltres made her entrance, "Mol*tres* trace molt!"  
[Only *after* he shocked me!]  
  
"Zapdos-dos dos!"  
[But she pecked me on my ribs!]  
  
"Moltres, trace molt!"  
[That wasn't me, that was Articuno!]  
  
"Cooo-nooo!" a voice yelled from the doorframe.  
[I didn't do it!]  
  
I smiled gently, Children, children. It is time for bed. Stop your constant bickering and complaining, and go rest.  
  
"Molt-"  
[But-]  
  
No but's.  
  
Subdued, they reluctantly flew back to their nest inside.  
  
Ash looked at me, "Do I wanna know what that was about?"  
  
Pikachu shooks its head, "Pika."  
  
We turned our gazes back upward.  
  
Again quiet ensued, and again it was broken.  
  
But this time it was by the loud sound of something cracking.  
  
Pikachu swiftly appeared at the backpack's side and unzipped it.  
  
The starred egg hopped out, bouncing around widely. It then stilled, oddly enough.  
  
Pikachu tried to pounce on it, but the second he was about to succeed it moved out of his reach.  
  
While Pikachu continued tried to get to the only partially cracked egg, I checked on the black/rainbow one. It was vibrating, and making a humming sound. It looked like it was about to hatch, but somehow I knew that it would not do so tonight.  
  
I glanced back at Pikachu who was still failing at grounding the egg.  
  
"Mew!" I decided to join the game.  
  
Even the joint efforts of a Psychic cat and electric mouse could not stop it from moving, so, laughing, Ash joined in.  
  
After several tries, we had it pinned to the ground, then it just flew up into the air.  
  
"Mew!" I cried out in surprise.  
  
"Pi?" Pikachu was confused.  
  
The egg hovered teasingly above our heads.  
  
"Huh?" Ash looked up at it.  
  
With only a second of hesitation I rushed over to catch it, but it fell, careening to the ground.  
  
"Pi!" Pikachu cried, trying to get to the egg before it smashed to the ground.  
  
He was successful, partially.  
  
It hit the poor Electric Pokémon's head, then bounced back up into the air.  
  
Then it started falling again, and Ash managed to catch it.  
  
"Whew," he sighed.  
  
It started wiggling out of his grip, and making a sharp, snapping sound.  
  
Ash let it go on the soft grass, and it remained in one spot, a large crack running down its starred surface.  
  
The crack revealed nothing to us, so we watched carefully to see what kind of Pokémon it was, awed.  
  
The egg suddenly stilled, absolutely motionless.  
  
We all held our breath. Was it going to hatch?  
  
POW!  
  
Whatever it was punched a big hole in the egg with its little dark paw.  
  
Strong little thing.  
  
It then started moving its paw back and forth, creating a larger hole.  
  
The night hid its identity, and all we could see of the egg and Pokémon was a bunch of black and the egg's white stars.  
  
After a little more enlargening of its escape from its shelled prison, it hopped out, rolling head over heels and coming to a stop in front of Ash.  
  
Our eager eyes watched with anticipation.  
  
It was black.  
  
It was also balled up, so we had no clue what it looked like, other than that it was small and had paws.  
  
It opened its bright blue eyes, and as it did so a white star appeared on its forehead, and a crescent moon on its chest. When it blinked curiously at us the star and moon disappeared and reappeared.  
  
It uncurled, stretching, and I gasped.  
  
It looked just like a miniature black Mew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! If I don't get any reviews every couple chapters I begin to freak out and think it's boring everyone...  
  
Hehehe, it's really fun to use Pokémon in the way we use our animals in the English language. ...Did that sentence make sense? Well, what I meant was things like "Ponyta-tails" instead of "Pony-tails" and "Stantler in the headlights" instead of "Deer in the headlights"...  
  
Just humor me, kay? :D  
  
  
  
  
Oh oh oh!! If you're interested in seeing my Mew creation then gimme your email and I'll send you a picture of it!! I spent forever coloring in a regular Mew (lol) and making a star and crescent moon...But it's cute!!! 


	19. Copy Cat

Chapter 19 Copy Cat  
  
  
  
  
  
It tilted its head quizzically, then opened its mouth and yawned.  
  
Ash laughed, then came closer. "Hey there, little thing."  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu sniffed at it curiously.  
  
It sneezed, and a startled Pikachu jumped back, "Pi!"  
  
It giggled, "Pi!"  
  
"Chu?" Pikachu questioned.  
  
"Chu?" the little cat repeated.  
  
"Mew?" I asked it.  
  
It simply reiterated what I said, "Mew?"  
  
"How did *that* Pokémon come from the legendary birds' deaths?" Ash inquired.  
  
"How tha' Poke from legbird deh?" the black Mew-like Pokémon attempted.  
  
Perhaps something happened when I touched them on their heads with my tail, I suggested.  
  
"Pimewchu!" it chuckled.  
  
I was hovering in the air, and came a little bit closer.  
  
The cute black and white Pokémon looked up at me, bewildered. Then it concentrated hard, and managed to hover up beside me. "Legbir!"  
  
"I wonder what kind of Pokémon it is?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Wond wha kyne?" it gurgled.  
  
It could be Psychic like me... I mulled.  
  
"Ka," Pikachu agreed, and the baby Pokémon echoed him.  
  
It then plopped onto the ground, exhausted from imitating me aerially.  
  
Ash laughed, "Well, what are *we* going to call it?"  
  
After a telepathic scan, I suggested, We can start by calling it a she.  
  
"Okay. What are we going to call *her*?"  
  
"Her," the creature in question emphasized.  
  
"Pikachu..." Ash's Electric mouse thought out loud.  
  
"Pikachu..." sighed the mini-me.  
  
Mini-me?  
  
Ash gave me a skeptical look. Or not.  
  
"Pikachu chu?"  
[Pikachu Two?] Pikachu joked.  
  
"Chu chu!"  
  
Ash spoke, "Train?"  
  
"Choo-choo train!" the little cat sang.  
  
If it was a boy we could call him Pete...  
  
"Why Pete?" Ash asked.  
  
Well, you've heard of Pete and Repete...  
  
The three sweat-dropped and fell flat on the ground.  
  
Fine, I huffed. Don't laugh.  
  
The female Mew-like Pokémon scratched its belly. "Kyne kyne!"  
  
"Well. I guess we could sleep on it," Ash shrugged.  
  
"Wellweeseep!" she copied Ash's shoulder shrug.  
  
I always wondered where they got the phrase 'Copy Cat' from... I chuckled.  
  
  
  
So we retreated to bed, the newest addition to our gang sleeping next to Ash and Pikachu, following easily asleep.  
  
It was hard to see when its eyes were closed, and I had good night eye-sight. 'I wonder if it's a Dark-Type Pokémon...'  
  
I closed my own eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. 


	20. No More Eggs, at Last

Author's Note: I had a dream...the lil' critter's name could be...Ziggy!! Okay, it's more of a male name than a female, but its still interesting... (Fine. So it didn't come to me in a dream Friday {the 1st of June I believe} it came to me in a Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman episode [for you Lois and Clark fans it was the magician's lil' helper dude with the cool clothes!].) Well. I thought it was a cool name...  
  
Sorry it's taken so long to post a new chapter but I've been very very busy...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20 No More Eggs, At Last  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning was a dreary one. The sun was hidden behind a blanket of clouds, and the rain was pouring down like it would never stop.  
  
But stop it did. About midday, that is.  
  
And, as it sometimes does, a big, gorgeous rainbow appeared.  
  
With the exception of Mr. Mime and Ms. Ketchum (as well as our Pokéballed comrades), our whole party moved outside to admire it.  
  
The ground was muddy, but the fresh damp grass brought a nice scent to our appreciative nostrils. Well...Those of us that had nostrils...  
  
Awed silence overtook us, and we stood solemnly, our gazes turned towards the rainbow. Except for the three birds that is, who were quibbling quietly.  
  
Misty spoke, "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah," Ash replied, as his bag started wiggling. "Huh?"  
  
The backpack tore itself from him, and slammed to the ground, hopping up and down.  
  
Telekinetically, Lugia opened the backpack, and brought out the squirming black/rainbow egg.  
  
With a blaze of light, the egg bursted open, and out came the oddest-looking bird Pokémon I'd ever seen.  
  
First, imagine a black bird. Then, place a partially closed umbrella around its upper neck like a frill. Next, think of a sword, and how it goes straight and then triangles out at the end. Those are how his wing feathers were. Its beak was gentle-looking, and its tail was like a feather plume.  
  
But the weirdest part is its color. Not the black, but...  
  
Well. Imagine scales. Green, purple, and blue scales, with black outlining them, like closely together spots with black separating them. And, almost like our other new addition to our party, they blinked into black, and then flashed back to their original color. Its kind-looking eyes were a pretty violet color.  
  
It opened its beak and chirped in a high-pitched little voice slightly similar to Togepi's, except cuter-sounding, "Spectra!"  
  
"Trace?" Moltres questioned, as she hopped over to it. She nibbled inquisitively at the bird's feathers and it snapped at her.  
  
She jumped back in startlement, and cawed angrily, "Molt!"  
  
Zapdos began laughing, and Articuno merely looked on in distaste.  
  
"Mol!" Moltres sent a circle of flames towards the newly hatched Pokémon.  
  
The colorful bird shot out a rainbow blast that disintegrated the fire.  
  
As it became furious with Moltres its scale-like colors changed from blue, green, and purple (the cool spectrum) to red, orange, and yellow (the warm spectrum).  
  
As Lugia parted the two mad birds, Brock commented, "Interesting. When it got angry its colors shifted from calm colors to bright inflamed colors..."  
  
"Spectra!" our newest member taunted Moltres.  
  
Moltres sent the other bird an evil glare, and our little Mew-like critter echoed, "Spectra!"  
  
Spectra looked at her questioningly, and she giggled, "Pi pika!"  
  
It was at this point that Pikachu gave her an inquisitive glance, and she looked a little sheepish.  
  
I'm assuming that the bird's name is Spectra...  
  
Lugia nodded, I imagine it is.  
  
Ash bursted out suddenly, "Ziggy!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. He was sheepish, "We could call the black cat Ziggy..."  
  
Brock was skeptical, "Ziggy?"  
  
The cat in question repeated, "Ziggy?"  
  
Misty shrugged, "Sure."  
  
"Mew," I agreed.  
  
After a chorus of agreement it was decided that the black Mew was to be called Ziggy, so as not to confuse her with me.  
  
During all this commotion, Spectra was feeling rather left out, and spat out a rainbow ray up into the air to call attention to herself. We laughed, and Ash squatted down beside it and mumbled incoherent words that appeared to offer some condolence, and it fluttered its wings happily, attempting to fly.  
  
Moltres smirked, and flew up high into the air, showing off her fiery wings, flames sparking into the air majestically.  
  
Snorting, Spectra caused another colorful blast to fly up into the air, this one causing Moltres to be grounded with a squawk.  
  
Before Moltres could retaliate, Lugia stepped in.  
  
I could tell this was going to be a long day. 


	21. Rainbowmon?

Chapter 21 Rainbowmon?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day we were all still outside, and, oddly enough, the rainbow hadn't disappeared yet.  
  
Spectra had remained in the same still position staring at the rainbow for several minutes.  
  
I finally inquired what was wrong, "Mew?"  
  
Spectra chirped, "Spect," pointing a wing upward.  
  
I lifted my gaze to the rainbow, and was startled to see a sparkling, golden bird flying towards us. I let out a gasp of amazement, and Ash turned his head and looked up.  
  
"Pikachu! That's the bird we saw! Remember?" Ash was excited.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. He remembered.  
  
The majestic avian in question alighted on the ground in front of us, beautiful and rainbow-colored.  
  
Lugia spoke in our minds, Welcome, friend. What is the trouble this time?  
  
Flapping its wings in frustration, the bird spoke, "Ho-oh ho. Oh oh oh ho oh oh ho ho!"  
[I sensed a Rainbow-Type hatching. I came to enlist the help of its trainer though I didn't expect to find you here.]  
  
Pikachu translated to Ash, who relayed it to Misty and Brock.  
  
What's happening in the land of the Rainbowmon? Lugia questioned.  
  
The Rainbowmon? I was confused.  
  
Lugia explained, Beyond the rainbow there is a mystical land much like ours, but there are no humans located there. Some of the Pokémon-like creatures, which are called Rainbowmon, have the same names and looks as our Pokémon. Others look slightly different and have partially different names, and others vary incredibly.  
  
"But I thought there was no end to the rainbow," Misty said.  
  
"Ho ho. Ho, oh oh ho oh hoho ho oh.]  
[There isn't. At least, unless you're with a Flying-Type Rainbowmon.]  
  
Yes. And all the Rainbowmon have at least two Types. Rainbow is a Pokémon Type, just like Spectra. However, in the land of the Rainbowmon creatures can not be contained in Pokéballs, Lugia told us.  
  
"Not even Pokémon?" Brock asked.  
  
Not even Pokémon, Lugia confirmed.  
  
"Ho-oh oh oh oh ho ho oooohhh ho. Ho-oh oh oh ho."  
[The Flying types and their evolutions have allied themselves against the others. I am powerless to stop them.]  
  
After a string of translation, Ash asked, "Surely there aren't that many Flying-types and their evolutions."  
  
"Ho-oh oh hoho oohh hooo. Hooo ooooh ho ho."  
[There are approximately fifty in all. It includes our equivilant of Legendary Birds.]  
  
And you need us to help stop them? I guessed. It wasn't that hard.  
  
Ho-oh nodded.  
  
Lugia thought for a moment, then realized something and his eyes lit up. You're worried that if they don't stop warring soon then they shall also journey over the rainbow and try to take over here as well?  
  
Ho-oh gave a grim, beaky smile, "Ho-oh oh ohoh ho hoho, oh-ho."  
[You always were good at finding hidden meanings, old friend.]  
  
Surprisingly, Ash had now completed that weird thing he could do when he'd heard a Pokémon talk for a while, and told Misty and Brock what Ho-oh had said.  
  
I was now convinced that he was a Psychic Pokémon in another life.  
  
"Ho-oh?" Ziggy questioned, then she giggled.  
  
Ho-oh turned his eyes to the little black cat, "Oh, ho-oh ho ho."  
[Ah, I see you have a Duplicmew.]  
  
"A Duplicmew?" Ash was confused.  
  
Ho-oh nodded, and proceeded to explain.  
[Duplicmew is a Psychic/Morphing Type, and is extremely rare. It's nearly identical to Mew, but has fewer true psychic attacks and defenses. It compensates for this with its Psycopy attack, which is a unique ability to psychically duplicate any move used against it and execute it against its opponent. Although this duplication only lasts for an hour at most, it means that, by the end of a battle, a Duplicmew will be able to use all its opponent's attacks and defenses, which makes it extremely difficult to beat. Once it finally reaches level 55, Duplicmew evolves into Duplicat, the legendary cat that is the avatar of the Morphing-type.]  
  
After Ash explained, with much prompting from Pikachu, Brock laughed, "That sounds like a mouthful...What about the Pokémon League, Ash?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Ash strained his mind, then sighed. "I guess I just won't go this year..." He seemed sad.  
  
"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Misty asked.  
  
"Ho-oh. Oh-ho ho hoho *oh* ho. Oh ho hoho. Oooooooh hooo ho oh ooooh," the colorful bird told Ash.  
[One more thing. It would be best if you brought *only* Flying Pokémon. The battle will mostly be an aerial one. Since we have the advantage of greater numbers they will take the advantage of a war high above the ground.]  
  
"But what about Pikachu?" Ash was worried.  
  
Ho-oh gave a toothless grin, "Ho-oh oh hoooo oooooh ho, oh-oh?  
[You don't think I'd make you leave your famous electric rat behind, do you?]  
  
Pikachu grunted angrily at the "rat" comment, and Ash questioned quizzically, "Famous?"  
  
Ho-oh laughed, "Oh. Oooohh ho, ho-oh oh oooh hooo. Hoooo oh oh hoho oh, ho ho ooohh, ho."  
[Yes. We have little real news, so I bring back news of Pokémon battles and other events from here. I've told my fellow Rainbowmon of many trainers, but they seem to be very interested in *your* story in particular, Ash.]  
  
"Wow." Ash was speechless, and Misty demanded that he tell them what was going on. When she found out that they could only take Flying-types she yelled.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Ash hurried to explain, but her face stayed sour nonetheless. "Can I take Togepi?" Misty sounded desperate.  
  
Ho-oh nodded reluctantly.  
  
Brock wanted to bring at least one more Pokémon, "Can I bring Vulpix as well as Zubat?"  
  
Ho-oh gave another sharp nod. "Ho oh oh."  
[Gather your Pokémon now.]  
  
And gather them they did.  
  
Our group consisted of the three humans, Ho-oh, Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Spectra, Ziggy, Charizard, Pidgeotto, Skarmory, Pikachu, Vulpix, Zubat, Togepi, and, of course, me.  
  
Needless to say, Misty and Brock looked at Ash enviously. They didn't have but one Flying-type between them. Misty's face lit up in realization, "Staryu and Starmie can hover! I forgot about them!"  
  
"So can Geodude!" Brock exclaimed.  
  
They wore much happier faces after that.  
  
After more brain-scouring to find out if any hovering/winged Pokémon were left out Ho-oh sighed, "Oh?"  
[Ready?]  
  
A chorus of confirmation assaulted Ho-oh's invisible ears.  
  
We were all excited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Thanks: Thanks BenRG for the whole "Duplicmew" thing. His grand complicated idea, not mine...So...Thanks!!!!  
  
  
Author's Note: Pardon the weird "Ho-oh oh oh oh oh ho ho ho" thing I have going on for Ho-oh's speech. Since it's not exactly a Psychic Pokémon I didn't want it to speak telepathically, and I wasn't sure how else to express its words...  
  
If you think this is a kinda corny storyline you don't have to read it because it won't be very essential when, as BenRG said, I "...push forward the action a few years..." I just had this idea and wanted to see how it will turn out. It might take a while for me to finish this, so please be patient and stick with me. If you would rather read about a couple years ahead in their story I am going to go ahead and do both at the same time, even if it takes longer to complete...  
  
The couple years ahead story will be entitled "Superfirenfragilmewticexpezapidocious Two". Not very original, eh? Heh, if you take out all of that except for "mew" it would be "mew Two"...  
  
So I'm pathetic. So what?  
  
Any who, the whole rainbow thing probably originates from my future role in the play "Wizard of Oz"  
  
...And wondering if there really *was* somewhere over the rainbow... 


	22. The Race

Chapter 22 The Race  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so, on we flew.  
  
Or rode a flying Pokémon, in the case of Pikachu, Togepi, Vulpix, the humans, yatta yatta.  
  
I was expecting it to be just a quick and easy flight through the rainbow or something similar to that, but that assumption wasn't very close to the truth.  
  
We went on a winding path through the clouds before we actually came upon the rainbow itself, and even when finally arrived at it we had to follow a random pattern.  
  
This, Ho-oh explained, was so no Pokémon like fly-by Pidgey would accidentally wander into the land of the Rainbowmon.  
  
Amazingly enough, we passed through the rainbow itself, and it was a very strange experience, almost like passing through water that you could breathe in, mixed with a sudden feeling off bliss. The colors were soothing, and we finally arrived at our destination.  
  
When we broke through the rainbow barrier, the first sight to come to our awaiting eyes was that of a bright green field, full of many cheerful flowers.  
  
After we came closer, we saw a river, made of several weird stripes of different types of blues and greens. It was quite an interesting sight.  
  
Peering closer, I saw a red Gyrados rear its ugly head, and then duck back under the water.  
  
"Look!" Misty cried, from the top of Lugia's back, from where she was clutching tight to Ash. She pointed at the pink ground, on which a similarly colored Snorlax lay snoozing.  
  
"The Pokémon here look different," Brock observed from Ho-oh's back.  
  
"Pi," Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Pi," Ash's Duplicat whimpered, from her death-grip on my tail.  
  
I'm loosing circulation, Ziggy, I told her.  
  
That just made her hold on tighter.  
  
I didn't understand her. She could fly, but was apparently afraid of heights...  
  
Or something.  
  
"Ho. Oh hoo ho oooh hoo," Ho-oh told Brock.  
[Yes. Some of the Rainbowmon even have different names from your Pokémon here.]  
  
"Are any of the Rainbowmon the same color as Pokémon?" Ash asked.  
  
Ho-oh nodded, and gestured a colorful wing towards a pair of tumbling purple Rattata.  
  
Lugia questioned, There doesn't appear to be any sort of army organized. Where are the avians?  
  
Ho-oh tossed his head in the direction of some strangely out of place gray clouds. I strained my ears and heard a slight rumble. "Ho-ho. *Ho* ooooh, ho hoooo oh ho. Ho oh hooo oooh ho ooh hoo hoo.  
[Over there. *They* have organized, but the non-fliers don't think that they are any threat. They neglect to remember that there are several strong fighters in the avian group, such as Charizards and Pterdacts.]  
  
"Pterdacts?" Ash was confused.  
  
Ho-oh explained, "Ho oh ooh."  
[Black Aerodactyls.]  
  
"Black?" Misty asked after Ho-oh's speech was translated to her. "I thought the Rainbowmon were colorful..."  
  
"Ooh ho. Hoo oooh oooooh hooohooo."  
[Most are. But we've a few evil Rainbowmon that are black.]  
  
"Arty cooo?" Articuno questioned.  
[Are all da black ones evil?]  
  
Ho-oh shook his head, "Oohh hoo oh."  
[They just tend to be.]  
  
It was at this time that we finally landed. Ho-oh hopped over to the sleeping Snorlax and asked where the dogs were.  
  
"Dos?" Zapdos tilted his head quizzically.  
[Dogs?]  
  
"Ho, oh, hoo...Oh hoooo oohho. Oh hooo ooh..." Ho-oh looked to Lugia for help.  
[Ignicane, Hydestree, Kurrwol...Three very powerful Rainbowmon. They are similar to your...]  
  
Entei, Suicune, and Raikou, the white bird offered.  
  
"Who are they?" Ash asked.  
  
Very rare, very powerful Pokémon, Lugia told him solemnly.  
  
"Snoooooooorrrrreeeee," Snorlax prompted us to pay attention. "Lax lax snooore snorlax."  
[Heeeelllloooooo. The dogs are probably running across the Inious Field.]  
  
Ho-oh thanked the pink Snorlax, and then proceeded to scan the horizon. When asked what he was doing he merely muttered something about transportation.  
  
I can Teleport us, I offered.  
  
Ho-oh grunted something about Teleportation not working in the land of the Rainbowmon and I shrugged.  
  
Soon enough we found out what he meant by transportation, when a herd of Rapidash and Ponyta came galloping towards us.  
  
Pikachu instantly hopped onto a very little Ponyta, who neighed happily at being selected. I didn't need a ride, nor did Lugia or Ho-oh. The humans got on a few Rapidash of their own, and an awed Spectra and the three bickering legendary birds did the same. After some hesitation, Ziggy hopped onto an anxious Ponyta.  
  
Ho-oh asked if we were prepared for departure, and after an affirmation from each member of our rather large group (Pokéballs didn't work in the land of the Rainbowmon), the fiery horses took off.  
  
The Ponyta, surprisingly enough, were capable of keeping up with the swiftly cantering Rapidash. Pikachu yelled out in encouragement to his "noble steed", and the little horse sprang out into the lead.  
  
Not wanting to be outdone, Spectra cawed out orders to her ride to pick up the pace, and pulled out beside Pikachu's Ponyta.  
  
Pikachu glanced over at her in surprise, then yelled out, "Pika!"  
  
"Spect!" the oddly colored bird returned Pikachu's war-cry.  
  
The two Rainbowmon were nose and nose with the other, each trying to stretch their neck out just a little more to gain even a partial lead.  
  
Ash laughed at the two, and whispered to his horned stallion. It whinnied, then ran ahead in a burst of speed.  
  
Slowly but surely, Ash's Rapidash managed to gallop ahead into the small space between Ash's two racing Pokémon.  
  
"Pi!" Pikachu giggled.  
  
Spectra muttered something unintelligible, and tried to use its talons to spur its Rainbowmon on.  
  
Needless to say, the Ponyta didn't like this, and instead of springing further ahead, it slowed down and started bucking angrily.  
  
Not much of a Tauros-rider, Spectra squawked and flew up into the air, trying to avoid the flames from its raging steed.  
  
"I'll beat you, Pikachu!" Ash cried out.  
  
Pikachu shook his head, "Pi pi."  
[No way.]  
  
By all rights, Ash's Rapidash should have been faster. But it had more weight to carry than Pikachu's Ponyta, and perhaps the Ponyta had a wild spirit.  
  
The rest of us weren't too far behind, and watched the race with growing interest.  
  
Neither Rainbowmon showed signs of fatigue...or surrender.  
  
Just when it looked like Pikachu's Ponyta was about to pull ahead, Ho-oh ordered a halt.  
  
"Aww, no fair! I was gonna beat you!" Ash whined to Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu shook his head, "Pi pi, Pika-pi. Pika-pi pi ka pika!"  
[No way, Ash. You were fixing to eat my dust!]  
  
"You wish!"  
  
"Meew meeew!" I came in between the two.  
[Break it up!]  
  
Trainer and Pokémon glared at each other, then, simulatenously, smiled. Ash held out his arms, and Pikachu willingly hopped off his joyfully prancing Ponyta and into Ash's arms.  
  
Ho-oh rolled his eyes, then spoke, "Ho-oh."  
[We're here.]  
  
And indeed we were.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: For those of you wondering about the weird origins of the three "dogs" here ya go...  
Ignicane: A mixture of ignite (ignite a flame) and canine.  
Hydestree: A mixture of hydrogen (H2O, ya know...) and stream (a water stream.)  
Kurrwol: A mixture of current (an electric current) and wolf.  
  
...Don't ask...  
  
Oh, also, the "Inious Fields" comes from the dog's scientific name, "Caninious Dogius". (Sp?)  
  
If you're bored of this, Superfire-yatta-yatta 2's posted up with two chapters right now. 


	23. Wow, Lookit All the Numbers!!!!!

Chapter 23 Wow, Lookit All the Numbers!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I hadn't noticed it until after Ho-oh spoke, but the Inious Fields were tremendously beautiful.  
  
Each delicate flower was of a kind I had never seen before...And believe me, I had seen many.  
  
There were many different shades, each flower brilliantly made of multiple colors.  
  
Lugia noticed my awe, and smiled. Ho-oh's one lucky bird.  
  
You're telling me... I swept my gaze across the field, and spied three dog-like Rainbowmon swiftly making their way towards us.  
  
By dog-like I mean four paws on the ground, noses similar to a Growlithe's, and strong necks and jaws that would make an Arcanine proud.  
  
But that was where the canine similarity ended.  
  
The biggest one had a big bulky, furry white chest, with pointed ears, black nose, white mane, very large paws, trunk-like legs, a red body, and flames for a tail.  
  
Its eyes were a black that appeared to have a fire of its own raging inside.  
  
The second largest one was yellow with black zig-zags all over its body, a black nose similar to the bigger one's, shapely legs, modest -but sharply clawed- paws, a Pikachu-like tail, thunder-bolt shaped tuffs for ears, angry-looking beady eyes, a strong barrel, and a short snout.  
  
It appeared to be the most agile of the trio, and was running effortlessly in the lead.  
  
The third one was smallest in stature, and the most delicate looking one. It was an enrapturing blue, with thin legs and small paws, a violet nose, had alert, partially up-right ears that flopped as it bounded towards us, and a flowing blue tail similar in shape to Goldeen's, but smaller.  
  
Its eyes were moist-appearing, and were a stunning purple.  
  
Soon enough, they reached us, the red one stepping forward. He spoke in our minds, Greetings, Ho-oh. Bring you help from the outside world?  
  
Ho-oh nodded, and the yellow Rainbowmon offered, I am Kurrwol. He threw his head at the larger canine, That is Ignicane, and our smaller companion is Hydestree.  
  
Upon being mentioned, Hydestree tried to hide behind Ignicane. Kurrwol gave a wolfish grin, She's rather shy around strangers. Don't worry, give her a while.  
  
Am not, Hydestree whined.  
  
"So what does our current army consist of?" Misty asked.  
  
"Oh, hoooo ooohhh, hooo-oh-oh hoho hoh ho oh," Ho-oh replied.  
[Us, and a few other Rainbowmon, such as the Snorlax you saw earlier.]  
  
Pikachu spoke, "Pi "kaaaa chuuuu-pi" pikachu piiii "kaaaaaaaa chuuuu-pi!"  
[By "a few other Rainbowmon" I hope you mean a "few hundred Rainbowmon!]  
  
Ho-oh exchanged a look with the three swift dogs, something that filled me with dread.  
  
Hydestree bashfully told us (still hiding behind Ignicane), Right now there's just a little under fifty.  
  
"FIFTY?" Brock burst out, then looked sheepish at his outburst. Ignicane reluctantly nodded.  
  
Ash was about to speak up, but Kurrwol cut him off, Their numbers range somewhere along one or two thousand.  
  
Misty inquired, "How many non-active non-avian Rainbowmon are there?"  
  
My estimation would be somewhere along the lines of five thousand, Ignicane answered.  
  
"Five *thousand*?" Ash exclaimed.  
  
That's the exact reason they are not worried. They think that since our numbers are greater we've no reason to be concerned. But when you take into consideration all of the Charizards, Pterdacts, Scizors, Gyrados, Dragonites, Beedrill...et cetera et etera, then one realizes the problems involved. Sure, on our side are Blastoises, Venusaur, Rhinekings, Rhynequeens, Poliwrath, Arcanines, Machamps, and whatnot, it still will not be enough if they dwindle down our numbers, because of our unsuspecting members...The ghosts just drift around uncaringly, but... Ignicane finally stopped, trailing off.  
  
"Hooo oooooooohhhhhh oohooo ho ho ooohhhh hohohohohohooooo," Ho-oh sadly said.  
[But our greater numbers won't matter if the non-avian Rainbowmon refuse to fight.]  
  
"What are Rhinekings and Rhinequeens?" Ash asked.  
  
Impatiently I answered (even I knew what their names were derived from), They're like Nidokings and Nidoqueens.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why are the avians upset?" Misty questioned.  
  
During the past few years, much unrest has grown among the Flying-types and their predecessors. They think the ground dwellers are slow and lazy...not worth keeping around. If they defeat us they shall become overconfident, and try to extend their reach into the *other* world, Hydestree explained, looking surprised that she'd said that much.  
  
Are you the only Flying-type Rainbowmon that is on the ground-dweller's side? I asked.  
  
Ho-oh nodded.  
  
I could tell this war was going to take a while to settle...  
  
And it might not be peacefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: *sniffles* Sorry this is short, it's b/c I'm a little depressed...Only got one review to my Chatroom fic...And it was called silly...But that was what I was going for, so that's okay...Still...I guess it was a little *too* silly...or boring...Or else maybe it didn't look interesting...Guess chatroom fics aren't my bowl of mud...Err...Maybe I'd better keep my mouth shut instead of trying to think of idioms and using all these triple periods that I can't remember the correct term for...  
  
I'm sorry about my rather iffy descriptions of the fields and dogs and whatnot (describing things is not a thing I'm good at), plus it's a Mew that is actually telling the story...(there's those dots again!) And maybe it's not that good with words? Anyway, if you actually read the descriptions, I hoped it painted an okay picture in how they are different from Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. Not to offend anyone who absolutely loves their appearance, but what's with the flowy, long hair-looking stuff that they have for tails and their heads? Scary scary stuff. 


	24. Perfectly...Pathetic.

Chapter 24 Perfectly...Pathetic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ho-oh walked back and forth in front of his relatively small army, looking for all the world like an angry drill sergeant, barking out orders. "Ho, ooohh!"  
[Now, listen up men!]  
  
A purple, bowed Chikorita gave him a disapproving glance, and he swiftly added, "Hooooo!" He gave them an eye piercing glare.  
[-And women!]  
  
Ho-oh continued.  
[As you know, many of our fellow Rainbowmon think there is very little threat from the avians. It is my belief that they will strike suddenly, and harshly.]  
  
An upright snoozing yellow Squirtle fell flat on its face, gurgling a water stream that slowly spread out to encompass the ground beneath it.  
  
Ho-oh sighed.  
  
I supressed a smile. This was not an army, this was a circus. After sweeping my gaze over the lazy troopers, I added, a rather boring circus.  
  
Perhaps I should step in. I hovered in front, What are you? Rainbowmon or mice?  
  
A rather loud chattering of teeth came from my right, and I noticed an angry green Raticate that blended in nicely with the ground. No offense, I quickly injected.  
  
Satisfied, it gave a nod of its head, and fell back in line.  
  
Now, are we gonna sit around and let them beat us? No! *We* are gonna beat the tar out of them!  
  
Silence answered me. Well. Other than the chirping of a couple obnoxious crickets that I didn't even know *existed* in Rainbowmon territory. Troops dismissed!  
  
With a loud roar they all began scampering off in opposite directions, and I telepathically shouted, Be here bright and early tomorrow morning!  
  
Ho-oh shook his head in defeat.  
[It's no use. They couldn't even defeat a poisoned Caterpie.]  
  
That is not the way to talk, my dear friend, Lugia insisted. Give them a little more time, and things shall turn out differently.  
  
Ho-oh sighed.  
[That's what I'm afraid of.] 


	25. Ack, an Attack!

Chapter 25 Ack, an Attack!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was on our third day of training when we were attacked.  
  
I was helping a few Grass-types focus their Razor Leaf attack when a cascade of rocks and flames were heaped upon us.  
  
All the Rainbowmon scattered, and I yelled at them to come back. The humans were no help. Misty and Togepi were sunbathing, Ash, Ziggy, and Pikachu were snoring, and Brock was feeding his Vulpix a new mixture of something he'd just made.  
  
A rock hit Ash on the head, and he cried out in pain, "Ow!" He looked up, "Huh?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation he woke up Pikachu and ordered him to use Thunder. He also commanded his Flying-types to attack, and scooped up Ziggy protectively. He then yelled at the sunglasses-wearing Misty to look up. She did, and her eyes widened. She ordered her two Water-types to attack.  
  
Brock finally noticed the commotion, and told Vulpix, Geodude, and Zubat to attack.  
  
I sent a few Psychic blasts out, and a few of the Rainbowmon I'd been training were slowly creeping back, and began executing their own attacks against the "army" that appeared to be led by Pterdacts.  
  
Eventually at least 95% of *my* army were back, and it was quite a spectacle.  
  
The air sparkled with Ice and Fire moves, leaves whizzed all over the place, rocks fell, water flew...It was a very interesting battle.  
  
Though we were determined, we were also outnumbered, so I finally ordered a retreat.  
  
The avians cried out in victory, and I hung my head in defeat.  
  
Once they were out of our line of sight I gave them a pep talk. We may have lost this time, but odds were against us. With a little more organization, and several more recruits, I'm sure we can beat back those viscious beasts!  
  
A few cheered, and the rest just looked at me skeptically. If you can convince your fellow Rainbowmon to come, then I'm sure that we will have no difficulty in beating back those frequent flyers!  
  
They were still somber. A blue Teddiursa spoke, "Teddd deeeee errr ted suh?"  
[Why can't we just settle this peacefully?]  
  
I sighed. I wished we could. But I wasn't sure that it was possible. Settling this peacefully would mean we would have to send a messenger into enemy territory...Any volunteers?  
  
There were those darn crickets again.  
  
I took a deep breath, Fine...I'll go. 


	26. Short Lil Bit

Chapter 26  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Mew!" Ash insisted. "You can't go!"  
  
Why not? I inquired.  
  
"*I'll* go," he offered.  
  
I shook my head. No. You wouldn't last a minute out there.  
  
"And you would?" he shot back.  
  
Two points. First off, I am a Psychic Pokémon, and am completely capable of protecting myself. Second, I can fly. Since it *is* a bunch of flying Rainbowmon that we are going up against then if I had something important in common with them they will be more likely to listen. I stared him in the eye.  
  
Maybe so. But there still is a chance that you won't come back.  
  
I turned. Lugia, Ho-oh, Spectra, and the three dogs and three legendaries were back. They'd disappeared somewhere earlier without stating their reason. I noticed that Spectra was watching every movement that Ho-oh made, love sparkling in her eyes.  
  
Giving an inward snicker, I replied, But it's a chance we have to take.  
  
"Hoooo *ohh* oohhh hooo-oooohhh hoooooooo," Ho-oh told me.  
[If you *do* go then you have to be able to make some kind of offer.]  
  
Like what?  
  
Kurrwol answered, Land. They seem to want to dominate *something*. If we offer them half of the land of Rainbowmon maybe they will leave us alone.  
  
Half? Hydestree interjected, looking a bit sheepish at her outburst. But *we* outnumber them!  
  
I don't think they'd settle for anything less than half, Ignicane agreed with Kurrwol.  
  
I could still try, I replied. But shouldn't you call a meeting first so we can discuss it with the others?  
  
Lugia nodded. I shall go tell everyone to be here in the Inious fields in two hours.  
  
Gotcha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, a very large group of reluctant Rainbowmon had gathered in the beautiful fields, spanning out across them.  
  
Ho-oh spoke first.  
[We are here today, my friends, to discuss a problem that has been slowly growing larger. As you all know, even though some of you refuse to believe it, the avians have finally clustered together into an army. Their first attack, although small, was not too long ago. If we are to avoid any further confrontations, then we must somehow help stop the war. It has been suggested that we offer them half of the Rainbowland.]  
  
Mutters spread throughout the crowd, and a brown Meowth brought up Hydestree's earlier point. "Meooww meee meowth!"  
[But we have greater numbers than they do!]  
  
Lugia answered the feline, It is either that or a full-blown war.  
  
Murmurs of assent were made, but an angry Snubbull cried out, "Bulll! Snubull snub!"  
[No! I think we should fight!]  
  
A dissenting Pidgey shook its head furiously. "Pidgey pidge geeee!"  
[Peace is a goal that all should strive for!]  
  
An Arcanine disagreed, "Aaarrc arc nine kaaay!  
[We should fight to gain control of what is rightfully ours!]  
  
A Sneasel hissed, "Sneasel!"  
[He's right!]  
  
A Piloswine huffed, "Pillo lo-swine."  
[I see no need to fight.]  
  
I stepped in. Well, not *literally*. Calm down. The day that we war with our fellows will be a sad day. We should do anything within our power to prevent that from happening. If we do not qualm the rage within the flyers then all shall be doomed. They will eventually try to extend their reach to places beyond the rainbow, and in the human world. We must try to make peace not only for ourselves, but for all living beings.  
  
I was greeted with silence and skeptical looks at first, but eventually there was stomping, yelling, slapping, and clapping of applause.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. I just hoped that the avians would be understanding.  
  
  
  
Author: Sorry most of my chapters are so short. 


	27. P.O.W.

Chapter 27 P.O.W.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I went into avian territory, and was surprised to find its inhabitants gone. But soon enough a commanding Far'fetch'd ordered me to turn around.  
  
I did so, holding my hands up to show them that I meant no threat.  
  
Beside the bird was an orange Dodrio. I almost laughed; the color looked ridiculous on it. But I remained quiet since laughter would not be met with the same.  
  
[You are with the incompetents,] the Dodrio stated. [Give us a good reason that we shouldn't take you in as a prisoner-of-war.]  
  
I'm here to negotiate, I stated.  
  
[We don't want to negotiate,] the Far'fetch'd snorted.  
  
But I have a good offer!  
  
[And that would be...?] the Dodrio asked.  
  
A third of Rainbowmon land.  
  
The Far'fetch'd was incredulous, [A third!? We could get that on our own!]  
  
Fine. Two-fifths, I offered.  
  
[We can get that too,] the Dodrio huffed.  
  
Not without time or loss of lives.  
  
The two exchanged a look. The Dodrio spoke, [We shall have to talk it over with the others. But for now, consider yourself a P.O.W.]  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Hey! I protested. I'm just a messenger! You're not supposed to shoot the messenger!  
  
I'd watched a little too much T.V. at the Ketchum's.  
  
The Far'fetch'd gave an evil grin. [Who said anything about shooting?]  
  
Oh dear. I didn't like the sound of that. 


	28. Hole

Chapter 28 Hole  
  
  
  
  
  
Where was I?  
  
I was in a hole.  
  
What kind of a hole?  
  
A protected hole.  
  
Protected by what?  
  
A pair of viscious, unyielding Beedrill.  
  
Heh, now that *that's* out of the way...  
  
Okay, sure. It *could* have been worse.  
  
But tell that to the countless aching spots where I'd been stung for merely asking a few questions...And I guess the few insults that I threw didn't exactly *help* matters...  
  
But I couldn't stop myself from doing so...I mean come on, if *you* were in my situation, wouldn't you be angry?  
  
I suppose it wasn't the best choice I could make when I chose to lash out at them after they did their Twin Needle attack for the third time...  
  
That's when they brought in the Murkrow.  
  
Needless to say, I didn't resist my capture much more.  
  
I merely hovered in mid-air and glared at my guards...  
  
They were not amused.  
  
Why can't we all live in harmony? I demanded after a few seconds during which my hard gaze didn't cause them to even flinch.  
  
No answer.  
  
I won't lie to you; that's when I started singing.  
  
What song?  
  
A Disney song. Perhaps you've seen "The Little Mermaid"?  
  
Yep. That one with all the fish and the crab-guy talking about booming or something. I didn't know all the verses, but I knew the "In harmony..." part.  
  
Unable to help themself, the Beedrill started humming along.  
  
This time it was the Murkrow that were ticked off.  
  
They tried a few mild attacks on me and the Bug- and Poison-types, but none of them worked.  
  
The two bees and I made up quite a singing group. Sure, *you* might not have been impressed by a chorus made up of "Mew mew, mew mew" and "Bee bee, beedrill" but *I* thought it was rather nice.  
  
Then one of the Murkrow left momentarily, this time bringing back a large and threatening-looking green, red, and yellow Pidgeot. *I* thought it resembled an overgrown parrot. ('How do I know about parrots?' you may wonder. All I can say is that my life hasn't been lived in just Rainbowmon and Pokémon territory. I've been to the United States a few times, as well as a few other places. But *their* cats reminded me more of a Snorlax than a Persian.)  
  
Bringing in the Normal- and Flying-type was a Big mistake.  
  
Pidgeot instantly recognized the song and started tweeting a harmony.  
  
"Krow!" one of the Murkrow shouted in frustration. The other left and brought back a black Pterdact that looked very angry.  
  
"DACT!" it commanded.  
  
"Mew-" "Bee-" "Pidge-" we all stopped simultaneously.  
  
After a moment of sheepish embarrassment, the Pidgeot and the two Beedrill started spewing something about me controlling their minds and forcing them to sing. I threw them an annoyed and disappointed look. I would do no such thing!  
  
Not that it was a bad idea, but I just didn't *think* of it in time...  
  
[I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses!] the Pterdact snarled. [You've been sharing camaraderie with the enemy! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves, you pathetic excuses for avians.]  
  
They muttered something, their eyes averted to the ground. After a few seconds more to get them thoroughly scared, the Pterdact spoke, looking at me with a frightening glint in his eye.  
[You. Come with me.]  
  
Giving an inward gulp, and throwing a last glare over at the traitorous singers, I complied.  
  
We flew out of the hole, and I was only too happy to see it go. I was brought to a dismal-looking field, on which many disgruntled Rainbowmon were gathered, all pro-avian of course.  
  
A Gligar hissed, [Evil! You're evil! Go back to where you came from! We don't want the likes of you here!]  
  
I pointedly ignored the batty-looking Rainbowmon. My jailer spoke. [How about we have this *Pokémon*-] -the last was spat- [-fight Theo, and *then* we shall grant him an audience...*If* he survives.]  
  
Surely a Rainbowmon that was named Theo couldn't be *too* bad.  
  
But that's what I thought before the battle...  
  
Before I caught my first glimpse of Theo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: "The Little Mermaid" doesn't belong to me. There we go. 


	29. Theo

Chapter 29 Theo  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, Theo.  
  
It's not a very threatening name.  
  
But tell that to the Rainbowmon that owns it.  
  
Picture a Dragonite.  
  
Cute, non-threatening...Powerful.  
  
*Very* powerful. And quite a slew of good attacks too.  
  
Now picture a Aerodactyl.  
  
Ugly, mean-looking...  
  
But it has a lot of weaknesses.  
  
Now think of a Snorlax.  
  
HUGE, but lazy.  
  
Good attack, but very slow.  
  
Now picture a Rainbowmon that's as big as a Snorlax (but not as fat, and a *whole* lot faster) as mean-looking as an Aerodactyl, and has as few weaknesses as Dragonite, and just as many powerful attacks as the Dragon.  
  
*That* is the best way to describe Theo.  
  
But my first impression of her was that she was a huge, slow, disgruntled Rainbowmon.  
  
But first impressions can often be misleading.  
  
So here this humongous ugly Rainbowmon named Theo sidles up in front of me, and speaks. [I'd be happy to obliterate this puny mouse.]  
  
Correction, I huffed, I'm a cat, not a mouse.  
  
She put her frightening face up at mine, her face dwarfing my entire body. [You look like a mouse to me.]  
  
[Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!] the crowd of avians and their pre-evolutions chanted.  
  
Theo smiled evilly, [I'd be happy to.]  
  
I slowly backed up, and noticed the enormous paw she swung at me too late. I was hit backwards, and fell to the ground. I cried out in pain, "Mew!"  
  
Shaking myself, I brought myself up to hover above the ground. That was *not* a fair move!  
  
[You of all pipsqueaks should know that by now,] Theo sneered, and brought up a Mega Punch up in an attempt to knock my back again.  
  
But I knew to watch out for such, and disappeared, popping up behind her and hitting her with Psychic.  
  
It hardly phased her at all, and she swiftly spun around and spat a Hyper Beam at me.  
  
I managed to avoid most of it, but my tail took the brunt of it.  
  
I gargled something incoherent, and hit Theo with Blizzard this time.  
  
It appeared that I had found Theo's weakness, for she roared in pain.  
  
Though giving a good blow was nice, it only served to make her more angry.  
  
She charged at me, and before I could Teleport behind her she used the Dark attack Bite.  
  
She'd found my weakness, and I whimpered, falling to the ground.  
  
I couldn't take much more of this.  
  
I'd underestimated her, and was going to pay for it with my life.  
  
I said a mental good-bye to the hope of peace between the avians and Ho-oh's side, as well as Ash, Misty, Brock, and their Pokémon.  
  
Theo was too tough for me.  
  
But then I thought back to Ash and Pikachu.  
  
I knew that they hadn't gotten along well at first, but they'd gotten through their differences, and teamed up. Nothing was able to stop them.  
  
But it wasn't because they were powerful.  
  
No, poor Ash had quite a lot to learn.  
  
And Pikachu, though he was stronger than most Pikachus, had more to learn as well.  
  
Their triumphs came through strength of will, and the determination to be the best that they could be...  
  
And if they triumphed through determination...Well, then so could I!  
  
Theo saw me slumped on the ground, and threw up her wings and arms in a victory stance.  
  
Everyone was cheering for her...But I wasn't out of the battle yet.  
  
With a determined growl, I sprang into the air and spat another frigid Blizzard at her.  
  
She was the one caught off guard this time, and she tumbled over to the ground, grunting.  
  
I then proceeded to hit her with a myriad of attacks.  
  
They included things such as Psychic, Blizzard, Fire Blast, Thunder, and Giga Drain.  
  
Needless to say, Theo's HP was down to a bare minimum after *my* barrage, and she yelled out, [I SURRENDER!]  
  
I stopped my attacks, and silence reigned throughout the field.  
  
Then the crowd started whispering.  
  
I caught such things as [Theo's *never* lost before-]  
  
And, [I never thought I'd see the day-]  
  
Also, [Boy, *he* looks maaaadd-]  
  
My jailer the steaming angry Pterdact screeched out, [SILENT!]  
  
Needless to say, they complied. He continued, [As promised, we shall now listen to this *Pokémon's* proposal.] He placed a great amount of contempt on the word "Pokémon".  
  
And so, I proceeded to haggle with them. 


	30. The End of Super-One

Chapter 30 The End of Super-One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It took me quite a while.  
  
The Pterdact kept insisting on three-fourths of Rainbowmon land, but I was as stubborn as he, and managed to get him down to two-fifths. We also made a few other conditions. Both the avian side and Ho-oh's side would be able to visit back and forth, but only after getting approval from certain appointed officials. Many avians and non-avians missed their friends, so this compromise suited everyone, although the Pterdact didn't look too happy.  
  
I was released, and sent to inform Ash and the gang of the new truce that we had forged. There was much rejoicing, but eventually we had to return back to Kanto.  
  
We said our good-byes to Ho-oh, the dogs, and quite a few others. Throughout this proceeding, I noticed that Spectra was oddly quiet.  
  
What's wrong? I asked her.  
  
She looked at Ho-oh for a moment before turning her gaze to me. Then she glanced at various other Rainbowmon, then finally turned her eyes back to me. [I...] she swallowed. [I want to be with my people.]  
  
Ah, so that was it.  
  
Yes, I didn't blame her.  
  
If she traveled with us after this incident then she would always feel like she didn't belong. I understood perfectly well...But it was Ash that she had to tell.  
  
I spoke that thought in her mind alone, and she nodded. Spectra slowly hopped over to Ash Ketchum, and caught his attention. He was laughing at Pikachu, who had tripped over gray Diglett-looking Rainbowmon. But when he saw the look in her eyes he asked, "What is it Spectra?"  
  
Spectra opened her beak to tell him exactly what it was she wanted, but then she closed it. Sensing her hesitation, I came to her rescue. She wants to stay here, where she belongs. Ash was about to argue that she belonged with him, but I quieted him. Rainbowmon belong with Rainbowmon, just as Pokémon belong with Pokémon...And humans with humans. I smiled, Besides, she has a crush on Ho-oh.  
  
I was promptly knocked to the ground by a bird projectile, and we wrestled on the grass for a few seconds before abruptly stopping. Our eyes met, and I nodded a silent farewell which she returned.  
  
And so, all was well in the land of the Rainbowmon. We were returned to our realms, where nothing substantial happened for a while.  
  
But this has just been the first section out of two, and to find out more you must read the second part.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know this ended rather suddenly and without much detail, but I was disappointed with the Rainbowmon thing and wanted to get it over with. If you liked it that much I can change it a bit. (More detail, new Rainbow moves...etc.)  
  
Here's the addy to the second part: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=316501 


End file.
